For a Better Future
by Takashiro Yuki
Summary: Bertempat di dimensi kamui, fight Kakashi vs Obito. Obito berhasil membunuh Kakashi dengan Chidori, cara yang sama saat Kakashi membunuh Rin. Detik-detik sebelum kematiannya, Kakashi menggunakan jurus terlarang klan Hatake dan mereka berdua terlempar ke masa lalu. Mampukah mereka mengubah masa depan? ObiKaka Friendship (non-Yaoi), Time Travel Fic. Image isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Fic ini bertempat di dimensi kamui, saat Obito bertarung dengan Kakashi**

 **Warning : Fic gaje, author masih latihan menulis. Time Travel Fic. Obikaka Friendship (non-yaoi), slight KakaRin. Maafkan daku kalau ada typo.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Kishi-sensei. Author tidak memilik hak cipta atas semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi menatap teman lamanya. Ia masih tidak percaya sama sekali.

Obito. Uchiha Obito. Anak kecil ber-goggle yang selalu terlambat dalam segala hal. Pecundang klan Uchiha yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Anggota team Minato yang super duper berisik yang juga menyukai Rin.

Teman pertama Kakashi yang seharusnya sudah mati.

Kakashi tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Dia senang kalau Obito masih hidup, namun dia sedih ketika Obito sudah berubah menjadi orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Uchiha Obito sudah mati. Yang berdiri di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah monster tanpa nama yang menghancurkan dunia. Yang membunuh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Kakashi tidak percaya ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya berdiri di depan monumen peringatan untuk mengenang teman lamanya yang sebenarnya masih _hidup._ Berkeliaran di bumi dengan nama Uchiha Madara dan menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

Selama ini, Kakashi telah mengenang seorang _penjahat._

Sebenci apapun Kakashi dengan Obito, ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Tidak bisa sama sekali.

 _"Kau membiarkan Rin mati.."_

Itu janji terakhir Obito, dan ia tidak dapat memenuhinya.

Ia membiarkan Rin mati.

Ia membiakan seluruh dunia mati, karena itu Obito berpaling dari cahaya.

Siapa yang sebenarnya penjahat? Dirinya atau Obito?

Kakashi tidak tahu lagi.

Semua orang melihat dunia bagaikan yin dan yang, hitam dan putih, jahat dan baik. Dan tentu saja, mereka menunjuk Obito disisi jahat, hitam, yin. Sedangkan Kakashi di sisi sebaliknya.

Semudah itu kah mereka melihat dunia?

Ah, Kakashi benar-benar tidak tahu. Si genius Hatake Kakashi, satu-satunya non-Uchiha pemilik sharingan, shinobi yang sudah meniru lebih dari 1000 jutsu, anak satu-satunya dari Hatake Sakumo The Whita Fang, benar-benar tidak tahu.

Dunia yang ia lihat berwarna kelabu. Ia tidak dapat membedakan yang mana hitam dan yang mana putih, yang mana yin dan yang mana yang, mana yang jahat dan mana yang baik.

Kelabu. Hitam dan putih menjadi satu.

Ia tidak tahu di pihak mana ia berdiri. Ia harus membunuh Obito, ia tahu itu. Itu tugasnya sebagai seorang teman. Tugasnya untuk mengakhiri apa yang ia mulai.

Namun ia juga ingin menyelamatkan Obito. Menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Menariknya ke arah cahaya. Sama seperti apa yang Obito lakukan kepada Kakashi dulu, sebelum misi jembatan Kannabi.

Obito menarik Kakashi dari kegelapan bayangan ayahnya. Ia menariknya ke arah cahaya.

Dan Kakashi ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Obito. Ia rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk hal itu.

Dunia lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Ia seharusnya mati tertimpa batu saat jembatan Kannabi itu.

Tidak akan ada perang. Madara tidak akan bisa memperalatnya karena Kakashi bukanlah seorang Uchiha.

Ah, seandainya itu terjadi. Dunia pasti akan damai.

Tapi sekarang? Kakashi tahu ia masih dapat mengubah dunia. Mengubah dunia seperti dulu lagi. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

 _"Masa depan seorang shinobi adalah kematian."_

Kakashi lah yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar paham akan hal itu.

Masa depan shinobi adalah kematian. Kakashi tahu ia pasti akan mati. Jadi, tidak akan ada bedanya kan jika kematiannya dipercepat sedikit?

Lagi pula, seluruh hidupnya ini adalah pinjaman yang diberikan Obito saat itu. Saat misi jembatan Kannabi.

Kakashi benar-benar siap untuk mati. Karena itu ia tidak menghindar ketika Obito mencuri jurusnya dan berlari ke arahnya, bersiap menusuknya.

Jarinya tidak bergerak membikin segel untuk berpindah tempat, menghindari jurus itu. Tangannya tidak bergerak untuk membuat jutsu menangkal Chidori Obito.

Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

Kakashi tidak bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Obito berlari ke arah Kakashi dengan cepat. Chidori -jurus original Kakashi- berada di tangannya, membakar kelima jarinya dengan chakra petir yang begitu dahsyat.

Dan ya, dia terkejut ketika Kakashi tidak menghindar sama sekali.

 _'Apa yang Bakakashi lakukan?'_ Obito bingung, namun tidak melambatkan gerakannya.

 _'Ah sudahlah, dengan begini semua akan jadi lebih mudah.'_

Obito berlari, dan menusukkan Chidori-nya ke tubuh Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak menghindar. Tangannya menembus dada Kakashi, tepat di bagian jantung. Membuat lubang besar di tubuh teman lamanya.

Kakashi memuntahkan darah melalui maskernya. Obito tersenyum puas.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Kakashi. Padahal semenit yang lalu, kau mengoceh akan membunuhku."

Kakashi hanya terdiam, menatap Obito dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua matanya yang saling berbeda warna.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Kakashi. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau mati. Lagi pula, aku menyukai eksperesimu." Obito tertawa. Tangannya masih terkubur di dalam tubuh Kakashi. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung temannya semakin melemah, melemah dan melemah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia tahu Kakashi merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa.

Obito menghitung detak jantung temannya. Apa pun yang Kakashi rencanakan, ia tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula, memangnya orang mati dapat merencanakan sesuatu ya?

Ah, ia lupa dengan Minato-sensei dan Nagato. Tapi itu kasus berbeda. Saat ini, ia punya urusan lain yang lebih pantas ia pikirkan ketimbang sampah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

 _Satu..., dua..., tiga..._

Detak jantung Kakashi terasa semakin lambat dan samar. Beginilah Rin mati, sama seperti Kakashi mati. Terbunuh oleh jurus terkutuk ini.

Obito berpikir, apakah ini yang Kakashi rasakan ketika membunuh Rin? Menusuk temannya sendiri menggunakan jurus andalannya. Padahal Kakashi telah berjanji untuk melindungi Rin. Ia telah berjanji pada Obito. Hanya satu janji, dan ia gagal memenuhinya.

Apakah itu sulit? Hanya untuk melindungi Rin, apakah itu sulit?

 _Lima..., enam..._

Obito menghitung. Apakah Kakashi juga menghitung detak jantung Rin?

Ah, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Obito melihatnya. Bagaimana Kakashi langsung mencabut tangannya dari tubuh Rin dan menjatuhkannya bagaikan sebuah karung beras. Ia tidak menghitung detak jantung Rin, ia bahkan tidak peduli untuk meletakkan mayat Rin dengan lembut.

Ia membanting tubuh Rin ke tanah.

Apakah Kakashi merasa sedih? Obito yakin bahwa jawabannya tidak.

Ia tidak menangis. Yang menangis hanyalah _Sharingan_ nya - _Sharingan_ Obito.

Ah, mungkin Kakashi merasa sedih. Setidaknya _bersalah._ Ya, ia harus merasa bersalah. Lagipula Kakashi lah yang membunuh Rin.

Namun ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata sedikit pun. Dan itu membuat Obito geram.

 _Sembilan..._

Obito senang. Karena ia berhasil membalas kematian Rin. Ia berhasil membunuh Kakashi dengan cara yang sama saat ia membunuh Rin

 _Sepuluh._

Tidak ada detak jantung lagi. Obito memperhatikan tubuh teman lamanya menjadi lemas di tangannya. Bagaikan sebuah balon yang kempes. Kedua matanya yang masih menatap Obito sudah tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi, dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Obito tersenyum. Hatake Kakashi sudah mati.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya. Seketika itu mayat Kakashi jatuh ke tanah, sama seperti mayat Rin waktu itu.

Obito menghela nafas, lalu tertawa puas.

Dengan kematian Kakashi, semua akan semakin mudah. Naruto akan berputus asa karena _sensei-_ nya sudah mati. Dan itu akan membuat Obito semakin mudah membunuhnya.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan _kamui_ nya. Dengan _Sharingan_ Kakashi, Obito akan membangkitkan _Eternal Mangekyou._ Walaupun hanya satu mata, mata kirinya memegang _Rinnegan._

Dan ketika ia berhasil merebut _Juubi_ dari Madara, ia akan menjadi tak terkalahkan.

Semua akan menjadi lancar, _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ akan terwujud dan dunia akan ditelan dunia mimpi.

Dunia mimpi dimana _Rin_ hidup.

Tawa keras memecah keheningan dimensi _Kamui,_ Obito berjalan ke arah Kakashi untuk memulai langkah awal menuju mimpinya.

Mengambil _Sharingan_ milik Kakashi.

Ia menghampiri tubuh Kakashi yang sudah tak bernyawa di lantai. Tubuhnya di penuhi luka, debu, dan darah akibat perang. Hal itu wajar sih, namun yang membuat Obito sedikit merinding adalah wajahnya.

Wajah Kakashi terlihat begitu damai. Saking damainya, ia terlihat seperti tersenyum.

Apa yang Kakashi rencanakan? Apa Obito sudah terkena perangkap?

Obito mengeluarkan chakranya, mengelilingi setiap sudut dimensi _kamui_ dalam posisi siaga. Apakah Kakashi masih hidup? Itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah mengecek chakra Kakashi berulang kali dengan _sharingan-_ nya saat ia menusuk Kakashi dengan _chidori._ Jadi, tidak mungkin kalau yang ia bunuh adalah _bunshin._

Chakra Obito berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia bernafas lega ketika ia tidak dapat mendeteksi chakra manapun. Ia benar-benar sendiri di dimensinya bersama tubuh Kakashi -yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Obito berjongkok di samping kepala Kakashi. Tangannya bergerak menuju mata kiri Kakashi. Namun sebelum ia dapat menyentuhnya, Obito berhenti.

Sebuah suara petir menghentikan pergerakan Obito.

Dengan perlahan, ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ke tempat suara itu berasal.

Disana Obito melihat dia -dirinya yang lain- dengan tangannya yang dilapisi _chidori_ terkubur jauh di dalam tubuh Kakashi.

Obito terkejut. _Genjutsu!_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Membentuk segel _kai_ dengan tangannya, pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Obito mendesis.

 _Sial! Aku tahu sampah bodoh itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu!_

Obito berusaha mematahkan genjutsunya dengan _Sharingan,_ namun tak berhasil. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil kunai dan menusukkaannya ke telapak tangannya. Tak ada yang berubah.

Obito mengutuk Kakashi dan segala kejeniusannya. Oh, idiot itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Obito melihat kejadian yang berada di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Kakashi jatuh ke tanah persis seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun ia benar-benar terkejut ketika mayat itu -tubuh Kakashi- berubah menjadi mayat lain. Tubuh Rin.

Sepasang mata _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ terbuka lebar. Perhatiannya teralih ketika Obito mendengar suara petir lagi di sebelah kirinya.

Obito melihat Kakashi -versi kecilnya- menusuk Rin dengan _chidori_ tepat di jantung. Pemandangan yang ia lihat 18 tahun lalu.

Versi kecil Kakashi yang tengah menusuk Rin, meleleh. Berubah menjadi sesuatu -seseorang- yang lebih tinggi, lebih besar.

Obito terkejut bahwa seseorang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Obito -dirinya yang lain- menusuk Rin dengan _chidori_ di dada, tepat di jantung. Tangannya menembus dada Rin, dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Sedih, takut, dan ... _senang._

Tidak ada kebencian dalam sepasang hazel milik Rin, seakan-akan ia menerima kematiannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Obito sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah rencana Kakashi untuk mengubah pendiriannya.

 _"K-Kakashi..."_ Kata itu keluar dari mulut Rin sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu menjadi lemas. Obito melihat, kembali melihat adegan yang sudah berulang kali ia lihat. Saat dirinya yang lain mengeluarkan tangannya dari tubuh Rin, meninggalkan sebuah lubang raksasa di dadanya. Saat tubuh Rin terhempas jatuh ke tanah, lemas tak bergerak. Saat cahaya kehidupan sudah tidak bersinar dari sepasang mata Rin.

Obito menggeram. Semua ini hanyalah genjutsu. Kakashi berusaha mengacaukan pikirannya. Namun, tetap saja keputusan Obito tidak akan berubah. Ia akan menaklukan dunia shinobi dan membangun dunia mimpi. Dunia dimana tidak ada tangis dan air mata. Ya, itulah keputusan Obito. Apa pun yang Kakashi lakukan, pikirannya takkan berubah.

Obito mengambil kunai dari kantong senjatanya, berniat melemparkannya ke arah bayangan genjutsu yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Sebelum ia dapat melakukannya, ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, menghentikan gerakannya. Insting bergerak, Obito segera melompat mundur, kunai di tangan, dan berdiri dalam posisi siaga.

Sepasang mata _sharingan-rinnegan_ nya terbuka lebar menandakan pemiliknya merasa terkejut. Mayat Kakashi yang awalnya terbaring di lantai -yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri- kini berubah menjadi sosok gadis berusia 13 tahun berambut pendek coklat dan ada tato persegi di kedua pipinya.

Rin.

Rin berdiri tegak menghadapnya. Tak ada satu luka menghiasi tubuhnya. Tak ada lubang besar bersandar di dadanya. Tidak ada darah, debu, keringat.. tidak ada sama sekali.

Wajahnya mulus seperti biasa. Tidak ada percikan darah dan air mata. Tak ada luka goresan sama sekali. Mata hazelnya yang besar sama persis seperti yang sering Obito lihat dulu. Bibirnya, hidungnya.. semua sama seperti Rin yang Obito lihat dulu.

Namun Obito tahu kalau ini genjutsu. Kalau Rin yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Ilusi kejam yang digunakan oleh Kakashi. Karena itu ia tidak menurunkan kunainya sama sekali.

 _Kakashi dan segala kejeniusannya. Sial._

Rin berdiri di sana. Memperhatikan Obito dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ketika ia melihat Obito belum menurunkan kunainya, ia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau berpikir kalau ini benar-benar genjutsu ya?"

"Huh?" Obito bingung. Tentu saja ini genjutsu. Jangan harap Kakashi dapat mempengaruhinya dengan mudah.

Rin masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan kali ini, ada sedikit kebencian di mata hazelnya. Kebencian yang ditujukan pada Obito. Obito sedikit merinding.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Kakashi. Tapi kau tidak bisa mempengaruhiku semudah itu. Hanya karena ilusi Rin, aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku sama sekali." kata Obito pada Rin -ilusi Rin- yang masih menatapnya dengan kebencian. Obito berusaha membuat nada bicaranya datar, seakan-akan ia tidak terpengaruhi sama sekali. Namun sebenarnya, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergetar ketika Rin menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

 _Ini hanya genjutsu. Ilusi. Trik kotor yang digunakan oleh Kakashi. Jangan terpengaruh!_

Obito mengulang kalimat itu di pikirannya. Berusaha meyakinkannya sendiri. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Itu hanya satu tatapan, dan Obito merasa dirinya meleleh.

Dalam sekejap, suasana di sekeliling Obito berganti. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dimensi _kamui_ nya. Melainkan berada di tempat kosong berwarna putih. Tidak ada benda apapun di sekelilingnya, lantai pun tak ada. Transparan, kosong, putih.

Obito tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Tempat yang benar-benar aneh. Genjutsu lagi?

Ah tidak mungkin. Semua terlalu nyata. Obito penasaran bagaimana Kakashi dapat membuat sebuah genjutsu yang begitu nyata -begitu _kuat. Rin,_ ia terlihat begitu hidup. Ilusi yang bagaikan kenyataan. Bahkan _sharingan_ nya pun tak bisa mematahkannya.

Seandainya Rin benar-benar hidup, Obito ingin memeluknya.

Namun ia menahan hasratnya itu. Tidak saat Rin yang dihadapannya hanyalah ilusi. Tidak setelah ilusi Rin itu memberinya tatapan _itu._

Tatapan penuh kebencian.

Obito tidak tahu apa ia dapat bertahan jika bertemu Rin lagi.

Obito menghela nafas. Yah.., setidaknya ia sendiri. Sendiri di tempat yang aneh ini. Tidak ada lagi ilusi Rin, tak ada lagi Kakashi, tak ada lagi siapa-siapa.

Obito benar-benar sendiri.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

 _"Ay... ergi..., .. kashi."_

.

.

.

"Ayo pergi, Kakashi."

Rin menarik tangan Kakashi -versi kecil Kakashi- untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya, meninggalkan sosok yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi.

Mata hazel Rin berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak langsung dengan mata _sharingan-rinnegan_ yang terus menerus menatapnya. Rin mengunci tatapannya dengan Kakashi dan terus menarik tangannya dengan kuat, berusaha untuk membuat remaja berambut putih itu bergerak dari tempat berdirinya.

Kakashi -remaja berambut putih- itu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tangannya dikepalkan berkali-kali saat Rin memohonnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua alis peraknya seakan-akan menyambung, dan terlihat bahwa Kakashi berulang kali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dua isyarat yang simpel namun cukup untuk menandakan bahwa ia sedang menjalani pertarungan dahsyat dalam pikirannya.

"Kakashi! Kumohon... ayo kita pergi dari sini.." Rin terus memohon pada Kakashi, memohonnya untuk pergi dari sini. Untu pergi bersamanya ke alam sana. Tangannya terus menarik tubuh Kakashi yang seakan-akan tertempel di tempat.

Rin sudah tak tahan lagi. Melihat sesosok figur yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Obito terus terdiam menatap kedua versi kecil dari anggota teamnya. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa Rin berusaha menghindarinya, hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk.

"Kakashi.. ayo. Sensei dan Kushina-san ada di ujung sana. Sakumo-san juga ada. Ibumu juga. Kau ingin bertemu ibumu kan? Kau ingin bertemu mereka kan?" Rin memohon pelan.

"Rin, aku-"

"Obito juga ada disana. Dia menunggumu. Masih dengan senyum konyolnya itu. Karena itu, ayo-"

"Rin." potong Kakashi dengan tegas. Tangannya balik memegang pergelangan tangan Rin dengan kuat, seakan-akan memberinya sebuah teguran. Tatapan onyx- _sharingan_ nya menancap dalam dengan hazel milik Rin.

"Uchiha Obito masih hidup." Tangan Rin bergetar. Mata hazelnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan nada yang lebih pelan. "Kau tahu itu kan, Rin? Ia masih hidup. Kau bisa melihatnya kan? Karena itu aku akan-"

"Uchiha Obito sudah mati, Kakashi." ucap Rin pelan. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya. "Obito.. tidak akan mungkin melakukan ini. Menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana.., ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.."

"Rin.."

".. Uchiha Obito yang asli akan melindungi teman-temannya. Ia bermimpi menjadi Hokage dan ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.. Ia tidak mungkin membunuhmu Kakashi.."

"Rin, hentikan.."

Rin menggeleng. "Ia selalu terlambat.. dengan berbagai macam alasan. Selalu berlari kesana kemari dengan senyum konyol itu di wajahnya.. Ah, dan goggle itu.. Ia tak pernah melepas goggle itu."

Kakashi terdiam. Rin terus melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Dia.. selalu mengoceh akan mengalahkanmu.., ketika _sharingan_ nya bangkit. Senyumnya itu.. ekspresinya itu ketika ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya.." Rin terisak. "Walaupun di ujung kematiannya.. senyum itu.. masih saja terpampang di wajahnya. Kau lihat kan, Kakashi? Ekspresinya di bawah batu itu.."

Rin menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan isakan tangis yang mengancam keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ia.. sudah mati, Kakashi. Dirinya yang sebenarnya.. sudah mati. Karena itu Kakashi.. kumohon. Hentikan. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini.."

Dengan perlahan, Kakashi berlutut di hadapan Rin. Menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan sepasang onyx- _sharingan_ nya.

"Dia temanku, Rin. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.." ucap Kakashi dengan lembut, selembut yang ia mampu. "Orang yang meninggalkan temannya, lebih rendah dari sampah, Rin. Aku tak mau lebih rendah dari sampah. Setidaknya, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Rin membalas tatapan Kakashi. "Walaupun ia membunuhmu..?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku meninggalkannya. Karena itu, aku akan membawanya kembali."

Dengan lembut, Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Rin. Mengubah posisi awal mereka yang awalnya terduduk di lantai menjadi berdiri. Tatapannya masih terkunci rapat dengan tatapan Rin. Dan Rin terkejut betapa banyak kehangatan yang bisa terpancar dari mata onyx- _sharingan_ itu.

Kakashi tersenyum. Senyuman terhangat yang pernah Rin lihat.

"Aku berjanji," kata Kakashi dengan keyakinan penuh. "Aku akan mengembalikan Uchiha Obito yang asli."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kakashi melepaskan tangan Rin, membalikkan badan, dan berlari kepada sosok yang tengah mematung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Obito terkejut. Kakashi -versi kecil Kakashi- berlari ke arahnya. Dan Obito tidak bisa menghindar. Seakan-akan ia terlem dengan kuat di tempat ia berdiri

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kakashi berlari ke arahnya. Ketika ia menyentuh tubuh Obito, tubuhnya berubah menjadi gas dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Obito. Dan seketika itu juga, pandangan Obito kabur dan akhirnya, ia terbangun dari genjutsu -ilusi- itu.

Obito menemukan dirinya kembali berada di dimensi _kamui,_ tanpa ia sadari pandangannya bertatapan dengan _sharingan_ Kakashi di depannya. 3 _tamoe_ itu berputar cepat untuk beberapa saat, perlahan-lahan mulai melambat, sampai pada akhirnya berhenti.

Baru pada saat itu, Obito menganalisis posisinya.

Tangan berbalut _chidori_ terkubur jauh di dalam tubuh temannya. Tepat di dada kiri, bagian jantung. Kedua mata Kakashi terbuka lebar dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram lengan Obito yang terkubur dalam dirinya dengan kuat, tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk lari.

Lupakan lari. Untuk mengeluarkan lengannya pun, ia tidak bisa.

Obito merasakan detak jantung Kakashi di tangannya. Perlahan-lahan semakin pelan dan halus. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kakashi menyadari hal itu.

 _Tiga..., empat..._

Tanpa sengaja Obito menghitungnya. Detak jantung Kakashi. Begitu halus dan melambat. Sebentar lagi Kakashi akan mati, namun Obito tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa selamat dari apapun yang teman lamanya rencanakan.

 _"Aku berjanji, aku akan mengembalikan Uchiha Obito yang asli."_

 _Lima..., enam..._

Sambil bergetar, tangan kiri Kakashi terangkat. Membentuk sebuah segel yang benar-benar simpel, namun tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Chakra perak aneh keluar dari tubuh Kakashi, menyelimuti mereka bagaikan kabut. Obito merasakan dunia disekeliling mereka berputar lambat, seakan-akan mereka berdua terhisap ke dalam portal menuju dimensi lain. Apapun portal itu, Obito yakin bahwa Kakashi sama sekali tidak membawa mereka keluar dimensi _kamui._

Waktu melambat, dan Obito dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua mata Kakashi perlahan membentuk huruf U terbalik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman khasnya. Senyuman hangat sama seperti yang ia berikan pada Rin sebelumnya.

Bisikan halus memenuhi Udara. Dan kedua shinobi itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

 _"Toki kūkan Ryokō no Jutsu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Begitu terbangun, Obito menemukan dirinya berada di masa lalu.

* * *

 **A/N : Woah, panjang. Maafkan author jika fic nya terlalu panjang dan bikin bosan. Sungguh, author hanya manusia biasa TT_TT**

 **Masalah jutsu yang di gunakan Kakashi, sumpah author gak tau bahasa Jepang. Itu author translate pake Google Translate. Maklum lah, author juga gak punya temen yang ngerti bahasa jepang. Itu kalo dalam bahasa inggris artinya _Space-time Travel no Jutsu._ Kalo ada yang tahu bahasa jepangnya, boleh kasih saran lewat PM.**

 **Minna-san, tolong di review fic gaje ini ya. Review kalian akan menolong author di masa mendatang. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya!**

 **Salam hangat, Takashiro Yuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : 1 bulan lebih author gak post... Gomen, tapi akhirnya liburan telah tiba. Jadi, kemungkinan besar update nya lebih cepat.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **Warning : Language, Obikaka (non-yaoi), Team Minato, Time Travel Fic. Maafkan daku kalau ada typo.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Kishi-sensei. Author tidak memiliki hak cipta atas semua karakter dalam fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Obito terbangun. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Sepasang matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan-akan ia baru saja lari marathon tanpa henti. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari apapun yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Selama beberapa saat Obito akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Baru pada saat itu, ia menganalisis keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ruangan dengan perpaduan coklat muda dan tua, single-bed yang terletak di dekat dinding tempat ia berbaring, meja belajar yang bersandar di dekat jendela di samping tempat tidurnya, dan sebuah mading yang hampir menutupi jendelanya, hanya menyisakan celah kecil di atasnya.

Obito terkejut.

Ruangan ini sama persis dengan kamarnya dulu. 18 tahun yang lalu. Kamar yang ia tempati saat ia berumur 13 tahun.

Saat ia masih bersama team Minato..

Saat ia belum tertimpa batu di gua itu..

Saat Kakashi masih seorang brengsek..

Saat Rin masih _hidup._

Obito panik. Gemetar, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membentuk segel, dan meneriakkan sebuah kata yang begitu familiar dengannya.

"Kai!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ruangannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tidak ada perabotan yang mencair, terbakar, ataupun berputar-outar seperti terisap ke dalam portal. Tidak ada apapun yang menghilang di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Dan Obito benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu di hadapannya berubah. Entah itu berputar atau menghilang, ia tidak peduli. Ia mengharapkankan sebuah tanda. Sebuah tanda yang menandakan bahwa semua yang berada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah genjutsu belaka. Sebuah ilusi. Dan jika ia berhasil mematahkannya, ia dapat melanjutkan rencananya. Tsuki no Me. Dunia mimpi dimana kedamaian bukanlah sebuah mitos. Dunia mimpi tanpa peperangan atau kebencian sedikitpun. Dunia mimpi dimana Rin _hidup._

Namun tidak ada yang berubah.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah.

Obito menggigit bibirnya. Frustasi, ia meneriakkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!"

Tetap saja, tidak ada yang berubah.

Obito menggeram. Dengan kesal, ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit yang berada di atasnya dengan putus asa.

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, sementara beribu-ribu pertanyaan berterbangan dengan bebas di kepalanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah.

Obito menghela nafas dengan berat. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, semua tidak ada yang masuk akal. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menerima kenyataan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Jika ia tidak dapat mematahkan genjutsu nya, itu berarti dua pilihan. Pertama, genjutsu nya terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan dengan segel kai biasa. Atau yang kedua, semua yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah sebuah genjutsu.

Yang pasti, jawabannya bukan pilihan pertama. Obito yakin akan hal itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak punya alasan pasti. Insting menyebutkan bahwa tempat ia berada ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi belaka. Dan ia selalu percaya pada instingnya, walaupun terkadang tidak seratus persen benar.

Mengenai pilihan kedua, Obito merasa sedikit berat hati untuk menerimanya. Jika tempat ini bukanlah sebuah genjutsu, itu hanya akan membuktikkan bahwa apa yang ia perkirakan benar. Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Namun Obito yakin ini bukanlah sebuah genjutsu. Dunia ini - tempat di mana ia berada - terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah ilusi.

Dan mungkin, tebakannya benar.

Jika dunia ini bukanlah genjutsu, itu berarti satu hal.

Obito berada di masa lalu.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

 _"Toki kūkan Ryokō no Jutsu!"_

Ah iya. Jurus itu.

Jurus aneh yang digunakan Kakashi. Jurus yang hanya memerlukan satu tangan untuk membuat segel. Segel yang benar-benar simpel namun belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Jurus yang benar-benar aneh.

Dan juga ada chakra aneh itu.

Chakra perak yang memancar dari tubuh Kakashi. Chakra perak yang menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum semuanya menghilang. Chakra perak yang mengirimnya ke masa lalu.

Obito memutar otak. Jika chakra itu yang mengirimnya ke tempat ini, berarti Kakashi juga berada disini. Di tempat yang sama dengannya. Di masa lalu. Lagipula, chakra itu juga menyelimuti Kakashi saat itu.

Ia harus bertemu Kakashi.

Kakashi lah yang menggunakan jurus itu. Chakra perak itu juga keluar dari tubuhnya. Kakashi lah yang telah mengirimnya ke masa lalu.

Dan Kakashi akan bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Ya, Obito akan membuatnya bertanggung jawab.

Ia akan membuat si Hatake-brengsek itu bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia tidak ikut ke masa lalu?

Setidaknya, pasti ada versi tiga belas tahunnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Kakashi yang sebenarnya - yang mengirimnya ke masa lalu- tidak ikut ke masa lalu?

Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang menggunakan jurus itu. Setiap jurus pasti mempunyai efek samping bagi penggunanya. Pasti selalu memerlukan bayaran. Entah itu chakra yang besar, indra penglihatan, stamina yang besar, sebuah mayat atau tubuh perantara, dan bahkan pengorbanan nyawa pengguna jurus.

Obito berharap, itu bukanlah yang terakhir.

Namun, jurus yang mampu mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu pasti memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar. Dan yang dimaksud dengan pengorbanan yang besar kemungkinan adalah _nyawa._

Tapi ada juga jurus yang benar-benar efektif dan membahayakan namun tidak memiliki efek samping bagi penggunanya. Seperti Edo Tensei no Jutsu.

Dan mungkin -dengan perbandingan 1 : 1000 - jurus yang digunakan Kakashi sama seperti Edo Tensei no Jutsu. Kuat dan membahayakan namun tidak memiliki efek samping. Karena walaupun Obito benci mengakuinya, saat ini ia membutuhkan Kakashi.

Kalau Kakashi mati, atau tidak berada di masa lalu, Obito tidak tahu apa yang akan - _harus -_ ia lakukan.

Bersembunyi dan membiarkan masa lalu berjalan seperti semula?

Yang benar saja. Ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Ia berada di masa lalu. Masa dimana ia berumur 13 tahun. Waktu dimana Rin masih hidup.

Dan ia tidak ingin melihat Rin mati _lagi._

Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengubah masa lalu? Sayangnya tidak semudah itu.

Berbuat lebih sulit dari berbicara. Mengubah masa lalu merupakan hal yang sulit. Benar-benar sulit. Salah satu langkah dan kau sudah mengubah masa depan. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk.

Dan Obito tidak tahu langkah mana yang harus ia ambil. Ya, ia sudah mempunyai rencana pertama. Tentu saja menyelamatkan Rin. Rin adalah prioritas utamanya.

Namun bagaimana caranya?

 _"Hai! Aku Uchiha Obito dari masa depan. Asal kau tahu saja, kurang dari setahun lagi, aku akan melepaskan kyuubi di Konoha. Oh! Dan aku juga membunuh Minato-sensei dan Kushina. Sayangnya aku gagal membunuh Naruto yang seharusnya kubunuh karena bocah tolol itu berani menceramahiku habis-habisan. Mengingatkanku pada Kushina. Ah, dan ini bagian serunya! Aku menciptakan perang dunia keempat shinobi melawan lima negara besar! Kakek tua Tsuchikage itu benar-benar payah!"_

Tidak, tentu saja bukan seperti itu.

Obito benci mengakuinya, namun saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan Kakashi.

Ya, ia membutuhkan si Hatake-brengsek itu.

Persetan dengan ada atau tidaknya dia, Obito akan datang ke tempat Kakashi dan mencari tahu sendiri. Hey! Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba?

Jika Kakashi ternyata tidak berada di masa lalu, ia punya beribu-ribu alasan yang akan ia lemparkan pada Kakashi kecil. Tentu saja, bukan seperti _'Aku bertemu seekor penguin menyebrang jalan'_ ataupun seperti _'Seseorang melempar pantat gajah ke arahku'._ Namun sebuah alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan.

Tapi, Kakashi kan dulu selalu menganggapnya gila. Mungkin alasan tak masuk akal pun tak apa-apa. Ya kan?

Obito melompat dari tempat tidurnya, bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat Kakashi. Begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai, ia tersandung sedikit. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu.. _kecil?_

Panik, Obito berlari ke kamar mandi. Menatap refleksi nya sendiri di depan cermin.

Wajah anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun balas menatapnya. Wajahnya mulus, tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Luka yang seharusnya berada di sebelah kanan wajahnya menghilang, seakan-akan ia tidak pernah memilikinya sebelumnya. Rambut hitamnya masih acak-acakan seperti biasa, namun sedikit lebih lebat dan panjang. _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ nya menghilang, digantikan dengan sepasang mata onyx yang bulat dan besar. Dan tak lupa, sebuah goggle oranye terang menggantung di lehernya.

Perlahan, Obito mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menyentuh wajahnya. Ia mengira tangannya akan menembus wajahnya. Namun tidak, ia menyentuhnya. Benar-benar menyentunya. Kulit mulus di bawah telapak tanganya. Nyata. Bukan sebuah ilusi.

Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Namun hal itu cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia berada di masa lalu. Waktu saat ia berumur 13 tahun, sebelum misi jembatan Kannabi.

Dan ia kembali ke tubuh lamanya. Chunnin lemah berumur 13 tahun. Seorang Uchiha yang belum memiliki _sharingan._

Ia kehilangan kekuatannya. Sharingan, Rinnegan, mokuton, semuanya hilang. Ia hanya shinobi lemah tak berdaya.

Bagian terburuknya, ia kembali berumur 13 tahun. Itu artinya ia harus menjalani masa pubertas. _Lagi._

 _Oh sial!_

Obito merinding. Sayangnya, masa pubertasnya dulu tidak berjalan mulus. Obito masih benar-benar ingat saat itu ketika ia tiba-tiba mengalami masalah personal di tengah-tengah latihan dengan team nya. Setidaknya Rin tidak menyadarinya, namun Kakashi dan Minato-sensei tahu akan hal itu.

Obito masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum kecil di bawah masker tipis Kakashi dan senyuman lebar Minato-sensei ketika mereka berdua menangkapnya di balik semak-semak.

Uh, dan Minato-sensei bahkan menggodanya tentang hal itu di depan Rin. Syukurlah gadis itu masih benar-benar polos.

 _"Jadi begini Rin, Obito mempunyai_ seekor _burung yang benar-benar hebat. Dia bisa berdiri tegak kapan dan dimana saja. Dan dia benar-benar senang jika_ dielus. _"_

 _"Benarkan sensei? Apakah dia lucu? Siapa namanya?"_

 _"Oh tentu saja Rin. Dia benar-benar lucu *batuk* dan namanya adalah Pe-"_

Obito menggigil. Ia mengutuk Kakashi dalam-dalam.

 _Terkutuk kau Kakashi dan jurus bodohmu! Lihat saja akan kurobek otak genius-sialan mu itu!_

.

.

.

Obito melompat dari atap ke atap, melewati suasana sibuk desa Konoha di pagi menjelang siang hari. Ia lebih memilih berlari di atas atap ketimbang berjalan di tanah. Selain karena berlari lebih cepat dan praktis, ia juga harus menghindari ancaman terbesarnya.

Nenek - nenek yang membawa barang.

Ada alasan kenapa ia selalu terlambat. Salah satunya karena hati kecilnya selalu merasa tidak tega ketika melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa banyak barang. Dan Obito sama sekali tidak dapat menahan hasrat hati kecilnya itu.

Alasan lainnya, ia bangun kesiangan.

Sampai umur tiga puluh satu pun, Obito masih belum bisa menahan hasrat hati kecilnya itu. Syukurlah, karena dia seorang rogue ninja, ia tidak pernah bertemu nenek-nenek lagi.

Lagipula, aneh kan jika ia bertemu nenek-nenek di tengah hutan ataupun di dalam gua kotor?

Yah.. Pengecualian bagi Chiyo dari Sunagakure.

Namun sekarang, ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin membuang-buang banyak waktu. Jadi, menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang membawa barang tidak ada dalam daftar kegiatannya. Ia ingin sampai ke apartemen Kakashi secepat mungkin. Dan bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu.

Oh, Obito yakin akan ada percakapan panjang yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal aneh yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Karena itu Obito mempersiapkan mentalnya matang-matang seiring langkah yang ia ambil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gedung tempat apartemen Kakashi berada terlihat dalam pandangan. Obito mendarat di tanah dan memasuki gedung.

 _Lantai dua, sebelah kanan, paling pojok._

Dengan langkah sedikit berlari, Obito akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Kakashi.

Berusaha berperilaku sopan, Obito mengetuk.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan sabar, Obito mengetuk lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, tapi masih terbilang sopan. Setidaknya sopan di mata Obito.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Masih tak ada jawaban. Obito masih terus mengetuk. Amarahnya yang mulai meluap-luap berusaha ia tahan. Bagaimana pun juga, Obito bukan termasuk orang yang bisa dikategorikan sabar.

Semakin lama, ketukan Obito semakin keras dan cepat. Berusaha untuk memberi sinyal pada Kakashi untuk segera membuka pintunya.

5 menit kemudian, Obito menggedor-gedor pintu malang itu.

"KAKASHI! JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU SIALAN INI, AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Obito bertambah marah.

Tiga langkah ke belakang, Obito mengambil ancang-ancang. Chakra biru berpendar di bawah kedua kakinya, dan dengan sebuah teriakan perang, ia menerjang maju mendobrak pintu.

 _Bruk!_

Terbuka? Tentu saja tidak. Obito hanya menambah memar di tubuhnya saja.

Sambil mengusap-usap bagian badannya yang terasa sakit, ia memberikan tatapan tertajamnya pada pintu kayu di hadapannya. Seandainya ia mempunyai sharingan, pasti pintu itu sudah menjadi abu dimakan api hitam.

Tunggu dulu.. Sharingan

 _Ah iya! Aku kan sudah punya itu di masa depan. Mungkin, membangkitkannya lagi tak akan sulit._

Obito berkonsentrasi. Seluruh chakranya ia fokuskan ke kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka mata.

Beribu-ribu warna di sekelilingnya. Warna chakra para shinobi yang berbeda-beda. Biru, merah, oranye, dan bahkan gerakan semut berjalan pun tak lepas dari penglihatannya. Dunia yang dipenuhi beribu-ribu detail.

Namun, bukan itu dunia yang menyapanya. Dunia dimana bajunya masih terlihat biru dan oranye, kulitnya yang tidak berisi aliran biru aneh, dan pintu kayu yang masih menyapanya sambil mengejek.

Ya, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Obito mencengkram rambutnya, frustasi.

Ia tidak punya sharingan. Ia tahu itu, tapi tak disangka membangkitkannya lagi akan sesulit ini.

"SIALAAAN! KAKASHI CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Obito kembali menggedor pintu malang itu. Sayang sekali, tidak ada jawaban.

Kesal, Obito membuat segel. Ia berniat membakar pintu kayu itu dengan _Gokakyu no Jutsu,_ tapi niatnya terurung ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Jendela!_

.

.

.

Obito mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Setiap apartemen pasti punya jendela kan? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?_

Obito melompat ke jendela Kakashi. Tepatnya, jendela kamar Kakashi. Namun, ia belum memasuki kamarnya, ia hanya bertengger di jendela bagaikan burung.

Dihadapannya, terdapat teman lamanya, Hatake Kakashi. Anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun berambut perak dengan masker aneh menutupi wajahnya. Kakashi duduk di atas kasurnya, membelakangi Obito.

 _Aneh._

Obito memperhatikan Kakashi. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu di telapak tangan kawannya itu yang membuatnya menatap kedua tangannya begitu lama. Dari tingkah lakunya pun, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Obito.

 _Aku tidak menyembunyikan chakra ku. Dia seharusnya sudah menyadari kedatanganku. Apa yang terjadi?_

Obito berniat menunggu Kakashi menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin, Kakashi terkejut karena ia berada di masa lalu. Dari postur tegangnya itu, Obito dapat menyimpulkan bahwa firasatnya benar. Aneh sih, padahal Kakashi lah yang mengirimnya ke masa lalu.

Obito menunggu selama 5 menit penuh sambil mengobarkan chakranya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan bahwa ia benci menunggu.

Ia melompat ke arah Kakashi, membuat anak laki-laki malang itu jatuh dari kasurnya dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Dan tak hanya itu, Obito menduduki tubuhnya dengan seluruh berat badannya. Kejam sih, tapi menurut Obito, membuatnya menunggu lama lebih kejam dari ini.

Kakashi meronta-ronta, berusaha menjatuhkan beban berat yang menindihnya. Namun, ketika ia mendeteksi chakra yang berada di atasnya, ia berhenti.

"Obito?"

Dengan senyum cemerlangnya, Obito menyapa. "Yo, Kakashi!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi. Obito mendengus.

"Entahlah, Kakashi. Kau bos nya disini. Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya membeku beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Obito, dengan nada yang benar-benar pelan. Obito harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap kata-kata Kakashi.

".. Masa lalu.. eh?"

Obito mengangguk. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, turun dari tubuhku dulu."

"Haruskah? Aku senang dengan posisi ini." Obito menduduki tubuh di bawahnya dengan kencang, membuat Kakashi menggeram.

"Turun. Dari. Tubuhku. Obito."

Obito menyeringai. "Sabar Kakashi. Tidak setiap hari aku bisa duduk di atas The Great Copy Ninja seperti ini. Biarkan aku menikmatinya dulu." Obito terus menindih Kakashi, menambahkan berat badannya di atas tubuh Kakashi yang lebih kecil darinya. Membuat Kakashi semakin marah.

"Obito, aku bersumpah jika kau tidak turun sekarang aku akan-"

"Akan apa?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia terus meronta-ronta di bawah beban berat yang menindihnya. Obito memperhatikannya dengan malas.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa membalikkanku dengan mudah Kakashi. Kau shinobi kan? Masa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan.." Obito menyentuh kepala Kakashi. "Hm.. Aku yakin yang ku chidori itu jantungmu. Apa kau jadi semakin bodoh, Kaka-"

Kalimat Obito terpotong ketika Kakashi menjatuhkan Obito dari badannya sehingga posisi mereka tertukar. Sebelum Obito dapat meronta, Kakashi memberikan satu tendangan di perutnya lalu bangkit dan duduk di kasur sambil melihat Obito memengangi perutnya kesakitan di lantai.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Obito menatapnya dengan tajam. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Kakashi sudah mati sekarang.

"Hei! Tidak adil!"

"Terimah kasih atas sarannya, bodoh."

"Aku tidak menendangmu!"

"Kau mendorongku dari kasur. Kepala di bawah. Sekedar mengingatkan."

Tatapan Obito semakin tajam, namun sepertinya Kakashi tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Obito memutuskan untuk mengganti topik, karena dari apa yang ia tahu, Kakashi dari masa depan sangat senang menggoda orang.

Dan yah.. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari senyum kecil yang terlihat samar di wajah bermasker Kakashi.

Obito bangkit dari lantai, mengambil kursi yang berada di dekatnya, memutarnya ke arah belakang, lalu duduk berlawanan arah dengan Kakashi.

Dua anak laki-laki saling beradu tatapan dalam hening. Sampai akhirnya Obito memecah keheningan itu.

"Ayo katakan."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

Obito memutar matanya. "Demi celana dalam Madara, berhenti bercanda Hatake."

"Aku serius, Obito. Kau mau aku memberitahumu bagian mana? Kau tahu, kita bisa duduk disini selama 3 hari 3 malam jika aku harus menjelaskan _semuanya_."

"Jurus itu." jawab Obito. "Beritahu aku soal jurus itu."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. " _Space-Time Travel no Jutsu_?"

Obito mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu banyak soal jurus itu. Aku baru menemukannya tepat sebelum perang dimulai."

"Kau yang menggunakannya, Kakashi. Setidaknya kau tahu apa jurus itu."

"Dari namanya sudah ketawan kan?" Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya itu jurus terlarang klan Hatake. Aneh bukan? Simpel, hanya membutuhkan 1 segel, dan bahkan mudah dikuasai dalam waktu singkat."

Kakashi menarik nafas sejenak. Obito menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jurus terlarang yang bahkan bisa dikuasai shinobi tingkat genin sekalipun. Namun yang membuatnya terlarang adalah efek samping bagi penggunanya. Memang, jurus ini memungkinkan pengguna untuk mengirim target ke masa lalu, jurus yang benar-benar efektif menurut pandanganku. Tapi harga yang dibayar juga sangat besar. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kematian..

"Mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu adalah langkah yang rumit. Salah satu langkah dan kita bisa membuat masa depan menjadi lebih buruk. Ini adalah jurus pengorbanan. Ketika kita mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu, kita mengorbankan semua yang kita miliki. Jiwa, raga, ingatan, memori, kebanggaan, cinta, nyawa, semua kita korbankan."

Obito terlihat bingung. Ternyata, mentalnya belum cukup kuat untuk mengakses semua informasi itu. "Jadi, dengan kata lain?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan paham.."

Obito memberinya tatapan tajam, namun Kakashi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ketika kita mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu, kita menukar jiwa masa lalunya dengan masa depannya. Jadi, jangan kaget jika kau bangun dan menemukan dirimu kembali menjadi anak remaja yang bodoh."

Tatapan Obito semakin tajam. "Kau juga kaget, bodoh."

Kakashi mengabaikannya. "Bagaimanapun juga hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada pengguna jurus. Seperti yang kukatakan, pengguna jurus mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki. Ya, dia ikut kembali ke masa lalu, tapi jiwa, raga, memori, dan segalanya yang ia miliki tidak akan ikut. Dengan kata lain, hanya cangkang kosong yang ikut kembali ke masa lalu."

Obito tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Jadi..?"

Kakashi facepalm **(A/N : Ada yang bisa beritahu author apa bahasa indonesianya facepalm? Google translate tak berguna..)**

"Pengguna jurus juga ikut kembali ke masa lalu, namun berbeda dengan targetnya, mereka tidak akan kembali ke versi masa lalunya. Mereka bisa menjadi apa saja. Binatang, tumbuhan, bahkan benda mati seperti batu sekalipun. Mereka tidak punya apa-apa, cangkang kosong yang bisa ditempatkan di tubuh manapun."

Obito tersentak. "Lalu.. kau-"

"Itu yang aku tidak tahu. Ini jurus terlarang klan Hatake. Ayahku tidak memberi tahu apa-apa padaku. Seandainya dia masih hidup.." Suara Kakashi perlahan-lahan terdiam. Obito membiarkan temannya larut dalam pikirannya.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Apa?"

"Erm.. Matamu.."

"Ada apa dengan mataku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. kau seharusnya belum mendapat luka itu kan?"

.

.

.

 _Oh ya ampun.._

Kakashi memperhatikan refleksinya di cermin. Wajah anak laki-laki yang bundar tertutup masker, surai perak yang sedikit panjang menggantung di wajahnya, dan sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya balik dari bayangan cermin.

Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali luka yang mengiris kelopak mata kirinya.

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku seharusnya belum memiliki luka ini! Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai sharingan!_

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Obito memanggil dari luar kamar mandi. Dari nada bicaranya, terlihat jelas bahwa teman lamanya itu merasa khawatir.

Kakashi membasuh wajahnya, berharap pantulan dirinya di cermin akan menghilang begitu ia membuka mata. Sayangnya tidak ada yang berubah. Bayangannya masih memperhatikannya dengan sepasang mata onyx dan luka yang mengiris kelopak kirinya sampai ke pipi.

Kakashi panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Gulungan yang ia temukan dari rumah lamanya tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang hal ini. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa panik adalah sia-sia. Semua harus dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin.

Suara Obito kembali memanggil dari luar kamar mandi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu ternyata peduli padanya. Hal yang aneh begitu mengetahui bahwa temannya lah yang membuat perang dunia ke empat. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Obito lah yang menyebabkan seluruh kekacauan di dunia.

Atau mungkin dia yang menyebabkan semua hal itu? Lagipula, Obito begitu karena melihatnya membunuh Rin..

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Semua sudah berubah. Rin masih hidup, Obito bukanlah musuh, dan entah bagaimana ia berada di masa lalu tanpa perubahan sedikit pun.

Kakashi mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Obito duduk menunggunya dengan tidak sabar di ruang tamu. Kaki nya terus menerus ia hentakkan dengan pelan di lantai, tanda bahwa dia tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari Kakashi. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi pertanyaan tanpa suara menggantung di udara. Kakashi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

Kakashi menggeleng. Hentakkan kaki Obito berhenti dan pundaknya sedikit merosot.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu dengan nyaman larut dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang tahu harus berkata apa, atau mungkin, tidak ada yang mau berkata apa-apa. Tak berapa lama kemudian, keheningan itu dikacaukan oleh sebuah chakra yang mengambil perhatian kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

Kakashi dan Obito saling berpandangan. Kedua bahunya menegang ketika mereka mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tak asing secara bersamaan.

"Minato-sensei!"

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter ini panjang. Sangat panjang. Gomen Minna-san kalau chapter ini membosankan dan banyak kata-kata yang terbuang. Author tidak punya beta. Kalau ada yang berminat, bisa pm author.**

 **Sebenarnya author pengen ngelanjutin chapter ini. Tapi gara-gara takut kepanjangan, author hentikan sampai disini.**

 **Apa yang harus author lakukan untuk membuat para pembaca tidak bosan dan semakin penasaran? Spoiler tentu saja! :P**

Spoiler :

"Kita ada misi hari ini." kata Minato dengan nada serius. Kedua perhatian muridnya teralih ke arahnya. Minato tidak tahu mengapa, namun kedua bahu muridnya langsung menegang.

"Misi apa?" tanya Kakashi pelan. Obito hanya terdiam.

"Misi penyeludupan. Jembatan Kannabi. Persiapkan barang-barang kalian dan temui aku di gerbang 1 jam lagi. Detailnya akan kujelaskan disana."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Chapter 3 updated! Selamat membaca!**

 **Warning : Time Travel Fic, Obikaka (non-yaoi), Team Minato. Maafkan daku kalau ada typo.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Kishi-sensei a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Minato berjalan menuju tempat latihan dengan terlambat, ia menyangka bahwa ketiga murid lucunya sudah berada di sana. Obito yang bertengkar dengan Kakashi, dan Rin yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua. Rutinitas yang selalu terjadi pada team kecilnya itu. Namun ketika ia sampai di sana, yang ia lihat hanyalah Rin - satu-satunya kunoichi teamnya - sedang duduk termangu di bawah pohon, dan sama sekali tidak ada Obito dan Kakashi.

Ketika Minato bertanya pada Rin, gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat cemas.

Keterlambatan adalah hal yang biasa bagi Obito, namun tidak dengan Kakashi. Bocah berambut perak itu tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu datang latihan paling awal. Begitu mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat, hal itu pantas untuk dicemaskan.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembut, memberi tahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ia menjelaskan tentang misi yang diberikan Sandaime pagi tadi, dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi berkemas.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, ia beranjak menuju tempat Obito dan Kakashi untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang hal yang sama.

Minato pergi ke apartemen Kakashi lebih dulu, berhubung tempatnya lebih dekat daripada rumah Obito. Namun sepertinya Minato tidak perlu pergi ke tempat Obito lagi, chakra bocah bergoggle itu dapat ia rasakan bersama chakra Kakashi.

Ketika sinyal chakranya menangkap kedua chakra muridnya itu, entah kenapa chakra mereka tiba-tiba menjadi liar dan berkobar. Aliran chakra berhubungan dengan emosi, dan dari pengalamannya, Minato dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kedua muridnya benar-benar tekejut atas keberadaannya.

Bukan hanya terkejut, mereka juga panik. Bagaikan dua anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri permen.

Terkejut adalah hal yang wajar, bagaimana pun juga Minato tidak dipanggil The Yellow Flash of Konoha secara cuma-cuma. Tapi bagi seorang shinobi untuk panik, Minato merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

Minato memutuskan untuk tidak berteleportasi langsung ke Kakashi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menteleportasikan dirinya ke depan pintu apartemen murid geniusnya itu.

Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk, pintu kayu itu terbuka dari dalam. Di balik pintu, berdiri dua orang muridnya : Uchiha Obito dan Hatake Kakashi.

Entah kenapa, mereka berdua menatapnya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya dengan satu mata (Minato tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya muridnya mulai menemukan cara memakai headband yang baru) hanya membuat tatapannya semakin seram.

Keheningan menyapa mereka bertiga, diselimuti oleh berlapis-lapis kecanggungan. Sampai akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk memecah keheingan tersebut.

"Err.. Etto.. Ohayou?" sapa Minato tergagap. Sapaannya sepertinya membangunkan kedua muridnya dari lamunan mereka. Minato bernafas lega karena mereka berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Ohayou, sensei." sapa Kakashi pelan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Minato.

"Ohayou.." Obito balas menyapa, tingkah lakunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakashi.

Minato berdeham sedikit, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang mereka. Tatapannya bergerak menuju muridnya yang berambut perak.

"Jadi.. ada yang kau sembunyikan di bawah sana? Atau hanya model baru yang kau temukan secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk headband Kakashi yang miring menutupi mata kirinya. Kakashi sedikit menegang, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Kakashi?" tanya Minato lagi, melihat reaksi muridnya itu, ia mengubah nada bicaranya sehalus mungkin.

Kakashi dan Obito saling bertatapan sebentar, keduanya berbagi argumen kecil tanpa suara. Minato hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Seakan-akan saling setuju, kedua remaja itu mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali kepada Minato.

Perlahan, Kakashi mengangkat headband nya, menampakkan luka vertikal yang mengiris kelopak mata kirinya dari alis dan berhenti tepat di atas pipi. Minato terkejut.

"Apa yang-"

"Latihan, sensei." potong Kakashi. Ia tahu Minato adalah seorang guru yang protective terhadap muridnya. Salah satu fakta yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan gurunya. Namun tidak sekarang, bagaimana pun juga Minato sensei tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kakashi. "Latihan?"

"Ya.. Latihan." Kakashi berhenti sejenak, mengarang beribu-ribu alasan agar sensei nya tidak curiga. "Etto.. Aku membuat banyak bunshin dan.. menyuruh mereka menyerangku dari segala arah. Tanpa kusadari, bunshinku menyerang dari titik buta ku, jadi.. begitulah." lanjut Kakashi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, gerakan kecil untuk menyembunyikan kedua ototnya yang tegang.

Minato menatapnya dengan sepasang iris biru dalam-dalam, masih terlihat curiga. Kakashi berusaha memasang tampang sedatar mungkin di bawah tatapan mematikan gurunya itu.

 _Oh syukurlah Naruto tidak mendapat sisi itu dari ayahnya._

"Jadi, kau terluka karena bunshinmu sendiri?"

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Hei apa yang salah dari alasannya? Dia pernah melihat Naruto kalah bermain bola dengan bunshinnya sendiri. Jadi, apa salahnya?

"Matamu bagaimana?" tanya Minato lagi. Kakashi membuka matanya, menampakkan sebuah iris hitam yang menatap balik iris biru Minato. Minato bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Lain kali hati-hati ya, Kakashi."

Minato tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kakashi, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mendorongnya lebih jauh. Murid geniusnya itu tidak suka diinterogasi, walaupun itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Paling tidak, ia tidak terluka. Jika ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, Minato pasti akan mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri, tak peduli Kakashi suka atau tidak.

Kakashi mengangguk, menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa ia sadari ia tahan. Entah Minato curiga atau tidak, yang penting gurunya itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, Kakashi tidak yakin apa ia masih memiliki stok alasan yang tersisa.

"Kalian terlambat." kata Minato singkat, ia menoleh ke arah Obito. "Dan Obito, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Obito terkejut. Ia belum memikirkan sebuah alasan sama sekali. Otaknya bekerja cepat mengarang-ngarang alasan yang mungkin akan memuaskan gurunya. Ia terlalu fokus pada Kakashi sampai-sampai melupakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"A-Aku.. etto.."

Obito dapat merasakan tatapan gurunya menusuk pikirannya. Jelas ia curiga terhadap tingkah lakunya. _Sial,_ Obito mengutuk dalam hati. Tak ada satupun alasan yang terbentuk di pikirannya. Untunglah, saat itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Baka." Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Kakashi menggerutu dengan nada (pura-pura) kesal. "Si bodoh ini menyusup ke kamarku pagi-pagi buta, berteriak bagaimana aku telah mencuri pengantin masa depannya, dan bahkan menjatuhkanku dari kasur dengan posisi kepala di bawah."

Kakashi berdecak kesal, lalu membungkuk ke arah Minato. "Maaf jika aku terlambat, sensei." Iris hitamnya bergerak ke arah Obito, memberi tatapan menjengkelkan yang sering ia lemparkan pada bocak maniak goggle itu sewaktu mereka kecil. "Semua salahnya."

"H-Hei! Apa?!" Obito berteriak kesal, benar-benar kesal. Bukan sebuah akting belaka. Ia lega karena Kakashi memutuskan untuk membantunya, tapi memangnya si idiot itu tidak punya alasan yang lebih bagus apa?

Sungguh, ia tidak keberatan jika si masker bodoh itu menyalahkannya atas keterlambatannya. Tapi, 'mencuri pengantin masa depan'? Hei, yang benar saja!

Kakashi hanya menatapnya bosan, sepintas sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di balik maskernya. "Apa? Kau memang mengatakan itu."

 _'Aktingmu bagus atau kau benar-benar marah? Kalau kau tidak suka, bikin alasan yang lebih bagus sana.'_ Obito mengartikan kalimat tanpa suara Kakashi yang menggantung di udara. Ia semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Kau berbohong! Bohong!"

 _'Jangan bawa-bawa Rin! Kau senang mempermalukanku ya, Kakashi sialan!'_

"Baiklah, aku berbohong. Kau tadi bilang Rin itu calon istrimu, bukan pengantinmu."

 _'Ya, begitulah. Dengan begini, sensei tidak akan curiga.'_

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, hah! Siapa juga yang suka sama Rin?!"

 _'Curiga pantatmu! Kau menginjak-injak harga diriku!'_

"Kau menyukainya."

 _'Sama-sama.'_

"Tidak benar!"

 _'Siapa yang berterimah kasih padamu, baka!'_

"Benar."

 _'Bagus Obito. Sensei tidak akan curiga.'_

"Bakashi!"

 _'Stop bawa-bawa nama sensei!'_

"Ahobito."

 _'Pertahankan aktingmu, baka.'_

"Sialaaan!" Obito benar-benar kesal. Ia menerjang ke arah Kakashi, ingin memukulnya. Namun sebelum ia dapat melakukannya, sepasang tangan besar Minato menahannya.

"Berhenti, kalian berdua." Minato menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Obito, yang menatap Kakashi dengan tajam. "Menyukai seseorang hal yang wajar Obito." kata Minato yang sama sekali diabaikan oleh murid Uchiha nya itu.

"Dan kau, Kakashi," senyum kecil Kakashi dibalik maskernya seketika sirna begitu mendengar perkataan Minato. "Berhenti memanas-manasi Obito."

Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Sukses mengabaikan Minato, dan tatapan tajam yang masih dilemparkan oleh Obito.

Minato memegang dahinya, menyeka butiran kecil keringat yang terbentuk di atas pori-porinya. Tingkah laku kedua muridnya membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. "Sudah-sudah, berhenti bertengkar. Aku mulai heran bagaimana Rin dapat melerai pertengkaran kalian berdua."

Obito dan Kakashi tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Sekali lagi keduanya mengabaikan perkataan Minato. Melihat hal itu, Minato memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

"Kita ada misi hari ini." kata Minato dengan nada serius. Kedua perhatian muridnya langsung teralih ke arahnya. Satu setengah pasang mata onyx menatapnya lebar, terkejut. Minato tidak tahu mengapa, namun kedua bahu muridnya langsung menegang.

"Misi apa?" tanya Kakashi pelan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Obito hanya diam, kedua iris hitamnya melebar dibalik kaca oranye goggle nya.

"Misi penyeludupan. Jembatan Kannabi. Persiapkan barang-barang kalian dan temui aku di gerbang 1 jam lagi. Detailnya akan kujelaskan disana."

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mata, Minato menghilang menyisakan sebuah kepulan asap, meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang masih termangu menatap tempat dimana sensei mereka sebelumnya berdiri.

Obito tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Kebahagiaan bersama Rin yang sempat ia rasakan (berterimah kasihlah pada Kakashi yang mengejeknya tanpa ampun) kini sirna dalam waktu 1 jam. Bocah bergoggle itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi, yang membeku menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

"Kau tidak sengaja melakukan ini kan? Mengirimku ke masa lampau lalu menghancurkan harapanku begitu saja? Kau tidak sengaja kan?" tanya Obito pada bocah berambut perak disebelahnya. Walaupun ia bertanya dengan nada datar, Kakashi dapat merasakan secercah kecil kebencian dan kemarahan dalam suara Obito.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan Obito. "Maaf."

Kemarahan Obito meluap-luap. Emosi yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa. Ia tahu ini bukan salah Kakashi, dari postur tubuhnya bocah bermasker itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Obito menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Nafasnya yang bergerak cepat kini mulai melambat sedikit, pikirannya yang berkabut kini semakin menjernih. Dengan nyaman, Obito membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Melonjorkan kedua kakinya untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Disebelahnya, Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Salahmu telah menggunakan jurus tak jelas untuk mengirim kita ke masa lalu." kata Obito dengan nada datar, tanpa emosi. Ia tidak menyalahkan Kakashi sama sekali, hanya sekedar mengisi kehampaan yang mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Obito menghela nafas.

"Yah.. Kita cuma harus mengubahnya saja kan? Terlalu gampang untuk calon Hokage sepertiku." kata Obito dengan senyum canggung menghiasi pipinya. Sebelah mata Kakashi (mata kirinya tertutup headband lagi) melebar begitu mendengar Obito yang mengulang mimipi masa lalunya.

Kakashi tersenyum, sudut matanya melengkung membentuk huruf U terbalik. Suasana kaku yang mengelilingi mereka perlahan-lahan mencair.

"Orang bodoh tidak bisa jadi Hokage."

Obito tertawa kecil. "Kau bodoh dan kau hampir jadi Hokage."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Benarkah? Orang yang sembarangan menggunakan jurus terlarang tidak bisa disebut bodoh?"

Kakashi tertawa. Atmosfer kehangatan menyelimuti kedua remaja tersebut. Candaan hangat yang menarik secarik memori ke permukaan, Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Ahobito."

"Bakakashi."

.

.

.

Ketika Rin sampai di depan gerbang Konoha, seperti biasa ia melihat Kakashi disana. Bersandar di depan gerbang dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ke arahnya, membuat ribuan surai perak mengayun lembut mengikuti alur angin. Iris onyxnya menatap ke bawah, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Berjalan mendekat, barulah Rin menyadari headband Kakashi yang miring menyelimuti mata kirinya. Ia hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mata temannya itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah percakapan dengan sapaan.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu dengan tatapan Rin. Ia diam sejenak, memperhatikan teman lamanya yang tidak pernah ia lihat bertahun-tahun. _Rin,_ gadis itu cantik seperti biasa. Rambut coklat sebahu, tato persegi yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan senyuman cerah yang terukir di wajahnya.

Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu. Sejak Obito meninggalkan teamnya, tertimpa batu jauh di bawah tanah.

Dan senyuman itu sirna tak berbekas ketika ia menusukkan tangannya di dada gadis itu. _Jantungnya._

"Ohayou.." Kakashi membalas sapaan Rin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan gadis itu, semakin sering bayangan kematian gadis itu menghantui pikirannya. Dadanya sakit, sesak begitu mengingat memori itu. Ia ingin kembali ke apartemennya, meringsuk di bawah selimut, dan membiarkan air mata yang tertahan mengalir bebas dari matanya. Namun ia tidak bisa, tidak selama gadis itu, _Rin,_ berdiri di hadapannya, bernafas, hidup.

Tangannya mengepal kuat disampingnya. Jika Rin merasakan emosinya, ia tidak akan berkata apa-apa.

Gadis itu duduk agak jauh di sebelah Kakashi, memberikan sedikit ruang yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh remaja berambut perak itu. Sepasang mata cokelatnya memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Kakashi-kun, ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Latihan." jawab Kakashi singkat.

Rin terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Begitu pula Kakashi. Reuni kecil yang berakhir hanya dengan beberapa kata saja.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Obito datang. Tepat waktu. Ketika Rin menyapanya, reaksinya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Kakashi.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat, Obito-kun."

Uchiha itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, canggung. Sepintas, Rin melihat Obito yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya tatapan itu digantikan oleh senyum paksaan bocah bergoggle itu.

"Aku tidak mau diceramahi sensei lagi." jawabnya diselingi dengan tawa kecil.

.

.

.

Ketika Minato datang, tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung berangkat keluar Konoha, menuju medan kematian yang mereka harap tidak akan bertemu mereka.

Sepanjang jalan, Kakashi merasakan firasat buruk tumbuh menganggu pikirannya. Namun, ia mendorong firasat itu jauh ke pojok pikirannya. Sayangnya, seiring langkah yang ia ambil, firasat buruk itu semakin terasa, sulit untuk diabaikan.

Sebagai veteran perang, insting seperti ini tidak boleh diabaikan. Jika ia abaikan, nyawanya bisa terancam. Namun untuk sekali ini saja, Kakashi tidak ingin merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di belakang punggungnya, dan rasa tidak enak yang mengganggu perutnya.

Ia berpikir untuk memberi tahu Obito. Namun anak berambut hitam itu asik berbincang dengan Rin, tersenyum dan tertawa bagaikan anak kecil yang polos, bukan ninja pelarian yang mendeklarasikan perang melawan 5 negara besar. Sensasi kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari kedua onyx hitam dari balik kaca oranye, membuat Kakashi tidak tega untuk menghancurkan suasana itu.

Namun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu temannya. Peduli atau tidak, Kakashi harus memberitahu nya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Obito, lalu berbisik pelan ke daun telinga Uchiha itu.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ada yang aneh di sini."

Sesuai dugaan, Obito tidak mengindahkannya. Bocah Uchiha itu hanya memutar matanya, tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, sepanjang perjalanan Kakashi menanggung firasat buruknya sendirian.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Rin dan Minato yang memberikan hadiah jounin kepada Kakashi, dan Obito yang tidak memberinya apa-apa. Tak lupa, kedua shinobi dari masa depan itu merekayasa pertengkaran kecil mereka dengan baik. Walaupun di sudut matanya Kakashi sempat melihat Minato memicingkan iris birunya, namun shinobi berjulukan The Yellow Flash itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati, Kakashi bernafas lega.

Remaja berambut perak itu berharap semua akan berjalan seperti ini. Tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Ia berharap firasat buruk yang ia tanggung sepanjang perjalanan tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Kakashi merilekskan badannya yang tegang, membiarkan kewaspadaannya sedikit menurun. Ia tidak peduli, lagipula siapa yang berani menyerang team Yellow Flash? Minato sensei tidak akan membiarkan anggota teamnya terluka.

Dengan nyaman Kakashi berbaur dengan suasana hangat dan candaan kecil team lamanya. Sayangnya atmosfer kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tidak bertahan lama. Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika teamnya sedang mengintai musuh - seorang shinobi Iwa yang sedang sendirian - barulah Kakashi menyadari hal yang aneh.

Ada dua puluh lima musuh. Berdasarkan ingatannya, musuh yang ia hadapi waktu itu hanya satu orang, tapi ia membuat bunshin hingga dua puluh. Lalu lima sisanya apa?

Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak menerjang maju menggunakan chidori. Ia tidak mau mendapat luka yang sama lagi. Dan juga, saat ini ia berada di tubuh masa lalunya. Kemungkinan besar, kemampuan bertarungnya akan menurun karena tidak terbiasa. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Obito, yang siap siaga di depan Rin dengan kunai ditangan, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja. Kakashi mengambil tempat di belakang Rin, melakukan hal yang sama.

Dua chunnin dan satu jounin itu memperhatikan gurunya menyerang musuh - satu orang dengan sembilan belas bunshin. Sementara lima orang sisanya mengepung mereka bertiga. Lima wajah yang terlihat asing bagi Kakashi, berhubung ia sudah berpartisipasi dalam perang dunia ninja ketiga sebelumnya, ia sering melihat wajah-wajah shinobi Iwa yang ia lawan. Kecuali lima buah wajah di hadapannya.

Keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuh Kakashi. Remaja itu menelan ludah.

Kelima shinobi itu menerjang maju. Dua orang bagian depan ditangani Obito, dua dibelakang melawan Kakashi, dan satu orang lagi berkutat dengan Rin. Sambil bertarung, kedua remaja hitam-putih itu memperhatikan Rin, berjaga-jaga jika medic nin mereka membutuhkan bantuan.

Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa lawan yang mereka hadapi hanyalah ninja rendahan. Walaupun levelnya menjadi sedikit sulit karena ia belum terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya (hei, sejak kapan tanganku sependek ini?), namun itu bukan masalah. Sambil memperkirakan panjang anggota tubuhnya sekali lagi, ia menendang Iwa nin yang kini tersisa satu orang. Tendangannya mengenai wajahnya, membuat shinobi itu terjatuh ke belakang. Segera, Kakashi melakukan serangan penghabisan. Sebuah kunai langsung menjamah dada shinobi itu, membuatnya kehilangan nyawa dalam sekejap.

Lima tubuh yang kini sudah tak bernyawa terbaring mengelilingi mereka. Sambil menyeka pelu, Kakashi menoleh ke arah Obito dan Rin. Dari wajahnya, Obito sepertinya mengalami masalah yang sama seperti dirinya. Selebih itu, semua baik-baik saja. Kedua temannya berhasil tanpa goresan luka sedikit pun.

Kakashi berharap masa lalu tidak berubah terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Obito tidak bisa tidur. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, seakan-akan sedang mengawasi tingkah lakunya. Sesekali, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rin - gadis yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya - khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu sewaktu tidur. Ia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Rin masih bernafas.

Obito kembali memandang bintang-bintang, teringat akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh teman semasa depannya tadi siang.

 _"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ada yang aneh disini."_

Sebuah peringatan, tentu saja. Kakashi telah memperingatkannya. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali dan bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Kakashi berbohong. Ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kehangatan, menurunkan kewaspadaan terhadap bahaya yang akan mengancam. Ia tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa kehangatan yang mengelilinginya dapat direbut kapan saja, dalam hitungan detik.

Obito teringat akan Rin, dengan tangan berlapis petir menembus dadanya. Ia menelan ludah. Kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Rin mati. Apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf pada Kakashi karena mengabaikan peringatannya. Ia pikir semua akan berjalan mudah. Cukup melawan musuh dan menghindari batu, dan semuanya akan selamat. Sayangnya, mengubah masa lalu tidak semudah itu.

Ia terlalu polos, berbeda dengan Kakashi. Melihat empat orang yang ia sayangi mati berturut-turut pasti telah merobek kepolosannya remaja berambut perak itu.

Apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa teman lamanya yang ternyata masih hidup adalah orang yang mendeklarasikan perang dunia ninja keempat. Mengambil beribu-ribu nyawa ninja tanpa nama. Obito merasa bersalah atas tindakan yang ia lakukan.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Kakashi besok dan menyusun rencana. Ia tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu hancur sekali lagi. Namun sekarang ia butuh tidur. Karena itu Obito menutup matanya dan memaksa pikirannya untuk terlelap dalam mimpi.

Suara selimut bergerak dari sebelah Rin sontak langsung membangunkan Obito.

Kakashi terduduk dari kantong tidurnya. Wajah bermaskernya dibanjiri keringat sana sini. Tatapannya kosong, nafasnya terengah-engah tanpa suara. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Obito memperhatikan Kakashi tanpa suara. _Mimpi buruk,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Kakashi baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Dari tampangnya, Obito bisa menebak apa isi mimpi temannya itu.

Tatapan bocah bermasker itu sesaat bertemu dengan tatapan Obito, lalu mengabaikannya. Tanpa suara, ia berdiri dan beranjak ke tempat Minato yang sedang duduk di atas batu.

"Sensei?" panggil Kakashi pelan. Dari balik batu, Obito mendengarkan dalam diam.

Sebuah suara 'hm' menjawab panggilan Kakashi. Iris biru bertemu dengan iris hitam, beradu tatapan dalam-dalam. Sebelum Minato dapat mengamatinya lebih lama, Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil."

Minato mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke padang rumput yang disinari cahaya bulan di hadapannya. "Jangan jauh-jauh."

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Dengan tatapan kosong, remaja bersurai perak itu berjalan ke dalam hutan. Sekali lagi mengabaikan tatapan Obito yang menatapnya cemas dari balik selimut. Ketika melewatinya pun, Kakashi tidak bertemu dengan tatapannya.

Obito mengamati punggung Kakashi yang perlahan-lahan ditelan kegelapan hutan.

.

.

.

Lima buah mayat shinobi Iwa tanpa nama yang diseret tadi siang oleh tiga orang remaja 13 tahun ke dalam hutan kini masih tergeletak kaku di posisi mereka masing-masing. Sebuah makhluk putih tanpa busana dan tak berkelamin menyembul dari bawah tanah, tepat di depan kelima shinobi tersebut. Rambutnya putih pucat, matanya berwarna kuning, dan gigi-gigi runcing seperti piranha terlihat jelas diantara kedua bibirnya.

Makhluk itu berbicara dengan nada aneh pada kelima mayat tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kalian berhasil menemukannya?"

Perlahan-lahan, mayat kelima shinobi yang seharusnya tak bernyawa itu bergerak, lalu berubah bentuk. Sama dengan mahluk putih dihadapan mereka.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan yang berambut pirang itu."

"Bodoh! Kita juga tau kali!"

"Ketiga bocah itu saling berdekatan, sinyalnya terlalu kecil jadi kita tidak yakin siapa yang memilikinya."

"Yah.. yang jelas satu dari tiga bocah itu memiliki sel yang sama seperti kita."

"Sudahlah, laporkan saja pada Tuan Madara."

Ke-enam makhluk putih itu mengangguk setuju, lalu dengan perlahan bergerak masuk ke dalam tanah dengan cara yang sama. Menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Dari balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka awalnya berkumpul, seorang shinobi berambut perak memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari awal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, sama dengan sepasang iris hitamnya yang menatap terkejut. Sambil mengatupkan kedua rahangnya, shinobi itu menggigit bibirnya, membisikkan sebuah kata yang memenuhi kesunyian hutan.

"Zetsu.."

* * *

 **Review?^_\\\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : ObiKaka (non-yaoi), Team Minato, Time Travel Fic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Darah.

Begitu banyak darah.

Di tangannya, kakinya, di sekelilingnya. Darah.

Ia berdiri di atas cairan kental berwarna pekat itu. Darah. Darah yang terus bercucuran. Menggenang dan terus meninggi. Sampai di pinggangnya, dadanya, dagunya..

Ia penasaran dari mana darah itu berasal.

Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Ia dapat mencium betapa amis cairan itu. Bagaikan darah dari beribu-ribu — _tidak._ Berjuta-juta shinobi yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya. Berjuta-juta tubuh yang ia tusuk dengan kunainya, yang ia musnahkan dengan rinnegannya, yang ia permainkan dengan sharingannya.

Dan cairan itu mengelilinginya sekarang. Berusaha menenggelamkannya dalam tumpukan dosa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan. Seakan-akan ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang ia perbuat. Semua pembunuhan itu, hanya atas nama pengorbanan demi kedamaian abadi —yang takkan pernah ada, karena ia terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya —, semua darah yang ia tumpahkan kini berkumpul membunuhnya.

Dan sayangnya itu berhasil. Cairan pekat amis itu berhasil membuat Obito meronta-ronta mengambil nafas.

Ia tenggelam di dalam kolam darah. Menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia, Obito merilekskan tubuhnya. Darah yang menerobos masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya ia abaikan. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Dunia yang kejam ini, ia tidak peduli lagi. Menyambut kematian dengan tangan terbuka. Karena memang, itu yang ia inginkan.

Ia ingin mati. Ia ingin terlepas dari semua beban masa lalunya. Ia ingin mati, bebas. Tak peduli dengan apapun dan—

"Obito."

Obito membuka kedua matanya yang tanpa ia sadari ia tutup. Pemandangan disekelilingnya berganti. Semua tumpukan darah itu seketika menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan di hadapannya...

 ** _Oh, tidak._**

"Obito."

Dihadapannya berdiri Minato-sensei. Darah keluar dari mulutnya dan dari lubang besar di perutnya. Ukuran yang cocok untuk salah satu kuku tajam kyuubi. Sepasang mata biru secerah langit yang selalu terlihat hidup kini menatapnya kosong. Mati. _**Salahmu, salahmu, salahmu,**_ bisiknya berulang-ulang, membuat keringat dingin terbentuk di kedua pelipis Obito.

Lari.

Ia ingin lari. Lari. Tubuhnya berkata untuk lari namun ia tidak bisa karena Minato sensei berjalan ke arahnya dan ia tidak bisa bergerak dan ia—

 _ **Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.**_

Cairan darah itu semakin amis dan pekat. Wajah Minato-sensei hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Nafas dingin mayat hidup berhembus di hadapannya. Tatapan biru yang kosong. _**Salahmu, semua salahmu, semuanya.**_

Dan Obito menutup kedua matanya. _**Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maaf.**_ Namun ia tahu semua ini sia-sia. Ini semua salahnya. _Salahnya._ Dan ia tidak dapat dimaafkan. Ia membunuh mereka semua dan ia tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan.

 _ **Salahmu salahmu salahmu**_

 _ **Maaf maaf maaf**_

Dan Minato-sensei menghilang.

"Obito!"

Obito kembali membuka matanya. Ia berada di medan perang. Darah, medan perang yang dipenuhi darah. Mayat-mayat tak bernyawa yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Dan di hadapannya, berdiri Uzumaki Naruto.

Baju yang robek sana-sini, ikat kepala yang sudah tidak diketahui dimana letaknya, surai pirang jabrik yang dipenuhi debu dan _darah._ Darah. Karena cairan kental itu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menghantuinya.

Tatapan biru sejernih laut yang menatapnya liar, tajam. Pupil yang perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah silinder, berubah menjadi merah. Rasengan di tangan, semakin besar dan besar. Obito kembali menutup matanya.

Dan ketika remaja itu menerjang maju, dengan segala kebencian dan dendam yang begitu besar — _ **Mati, Mati, Mati. Aku akan membunuhmu. Bunuh. Bunuh**_ — Obito tidak menghindar. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa bergerak dan ia tahu bahwa ia berhak mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto, ia lebih dari berhak untuk mendapatkannya.

 _ **Naruto.**_

Wajah pantang menyerah yang tak pernah dipenuhi dengan kebencian sedikitpun. Senyuman mengejek yang sering ditunjukan pemuda pirang itu padanya walaupun sebagai musuh. Semua sudah sirna. Sirna. Karena Obito yang membuatnya sirna. Dan Obito lah yang akan membayar harganya

Obito berpikir bahwa kebencian sebanyak itu tidak cocok dengan iris biru Naruto yang selalu terlihat hangat, penuh kehidupan. Namun itupun sudah sirna. Iris merah liar yang lebih dari pantas untuk menampung semua kebencian itu menatapnya penuh dendam.

 _ **Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_ Dan ketika rasengan itu menghujam dadanya, Obito mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima rasa sakit luar biasa. Ia menunggu dan menunggu. _**Maaf maaf maaf.**_ Namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ingin ia temui. _**Rin.**_

Rin yang hidup. Hidup. Tidak mati. Rin tidak mati. Tak ada setetes darah yang menodai dirinya. Tak ada lubang kosong yang menghantui dada kirinya. Tak ada. Tak ada sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, Obito merasa lega.

Namun dunia itu kejam. Kejam. Benar-benar kejam. Kenyataan yang pahit. Tak ada kedamaian abadi. Palsu. Mimpi kosong belaka. Dan sedetik ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega, semua luka itu dan darah itu, debu, darah, _semuanya_ kembali menghantuinya.

"Obito." panggil Rin. Suara yang selalu terdengar manis, ceria, penuh kehidupan dan mimpi itu kini terdengar kosong. Sekosong lubang besar seukuran kepalan tangan yang mulai terbentuk di dada kirinya. Jantungnya.

Darah. Cairan itu selalu muncul. Obito tahu itu, cepat atau lambat cairan itu pasti kembali. Selalu.

Karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan lendir merah itu. Ia membuangnya setiap hari. Berliter-liter darah yang ia korbankan atas nama mimpi palsu, dan kini semua cairan itu kembali menghantuinya.

Kedua iris cokelat lebar menatapnya tajam. Kosong. _**Kau membunuhku.**_ Dan Rin berjalan mendekat. Langkah demi langkah, semakin dekat dan dekat. _**Kau membunuhku. Kau membunuhku.**_

 _ **Rin. Rin.**_ Rin yang selalu tersenyum. Rin yang selalu bersinar hangat. Rin yang dipenuhi cahaya kehidupan. _**Rin.**_

Obito jatuh terduduk di lantai, mencengkrami kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya sementara zombie Rin masih terus berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah menujunya. Iris cokelat yang menusuk, menyalahkannya. _**Kau membunuhku.**_

 ** _T-Tidak, Rin! Aku tidak — kumohon..!_**

Obito tidak membunuh Rin. Ia tidak membunuh Rin. Ia tidak pernah membunuh Rin. Kakashi lah yang membunuhnya. Dengan sebuah chidori di tangan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Namun ada sebuah suara dalam pikirannya yang menyangkal hal itu. Obito tahu ia tidak membunuh Rin. Tapi suara itu terus menyangkalnya.

 _ **Aku selalu mengawasimu Obito..**_ Rin berjalan semakin dekat. Dekat dan dekat. Terlalu dekat ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma amis darah. Dan bau busuk mayat beku.

 _ **Aku membencimu.**_

 _ **Maaf maaf.**_ Obito mengulang-ulang kata itu. _**Maafkan aku, Rin. Maafkan aku.**_ Namun itu sia-sia. Obito tahu bahwa itu sia-sia. Ia takkan pernah dimaafkan. Tak ada yang mau memafkannya. Ia tidak berhak untuk dimaafkan.

Ia berhak untuk mendapatkan ini. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya, dan ia bertanggung jawab untuk menanggungnya. Semua darah dan debu dan kebencian serta dendam itu..

Ia berhak untuk menanggungnya.

Oh ya ampun. Tapi semua ini terasa sakit. Ia tidak sanggup. Takkan pernah. Semuanya dosa-dosanya. Minato-sensei, Naruto, Rin..

 _ **Semuanya salahmu.**_

 _ **Aku akan membunuhmu.**_

 ** _Aku membencimu._**

Sesak, Obito tidak dapat bernafas. Zombie Rin seketika menghilang tanpa bekas, membuat Obito sedikit lega. Namun itu percuma karena semuanya akan terus menyalahkannya. Menghantuinya. Membalas dendam.

Obito mencengkram dadanya erat-erat. Ketiga kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di pikirannya. Sesak. Sakit. Semua rasa bersalah menghujamnya bagaikan beribu-ribu kunai. Dan Obito tidak bisa bergerak. Lari. Namun ia tidak bisa. Karena semua dosa-dosanya akan mengejarnya. Selalu.

 _ **Tolong..!**_

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Ia tidak pantas untuk ditolong. _**Sakit. Sesak. Tolong aku! Tolong tolong tolong tolong-!**_

"Aku berjanji,"

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang. Rasa sakit itu menghilang. Sesak itu menghilang. Semuanya pergi. Rasa bersalah yang menghujamnya, darah yang selalu menghantuinya, mayat itu.. hantu itu..

Semuanya _menghilang._

Dan ia berada di tempat kosong berwarna putih yang benar-benar familiar.

".. Aku akan mengembalikan Uchiha Obito yang asli."

Di sana.

Rin berdiri di sana. Bersama Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi. Teman lamanya yang ia bunuh dengan chidori. Yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan mereka akan menghantuinya. Ya, itu sudah pasti. Hanya masalah waktu dan semua mimpi buruk itu akan kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Terus-menerus menghantuinya dan takkan pernah pergi.

Obito menutup mata. Ia menunggu dan menunggu. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Chakra hangat mereka masih terasa. Hangat. Tidak dingin bagaikan mayat.

Obito ingin membuka matanya. Namun ia takut. Benar-benar takut. Tobi bukanlah seorang penakut, namun sekarang ia hanyalah _Uchiha Obito._ Dan Uchiha Obito adalah seorang penakut.

Keheningan itu terjadi begitu lama. Sangat lama. Uchiha Obito juga bukanlah orang yang sabar, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada darah, kebencian dan dendam, tak ada mayat hidup. Sama sekali tak ada.

Tidak ada lubang hampa yang bersandar pada tubuh Rin. Tak ada luka ataupun goresan sedikitpun. Kedua iris cokelat gadis itu bercahaya seperti biasa. Penuh harapan dan mimpi, bukan tatapan kosong sebuah mayat. Namun dibalik iris cokelat itu..

.. terlalu banyak kesedihan.

"Obito menyukaimu, kau tahu Rin?" Kakashi tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang dinodai darah ataupun senyuman kejam yang ingin membalas dendam. Senyuman itu asli, hangat, dan _hidup._ Senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Walaupun senyuman itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Di depan Kakashi, Rin menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapan aneh yang tak dapat Obito artikan.

"Menurutku kalian berdua membutuhkan benang merah untuk menghubungkan perasaan kalian. Karena itu.." Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, pipinya sedikit memerah dibalik masker hitam khasnya. Dari postur tubuhnya yang berusaha rileks itu, Obito menemukan sesuatu tersembunyi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

".. aku bersedia menjadi benang merah itu."

Rin menatapnya terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Kakashi mengabaikannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari langsung menuju Obito yang terkejut. Dan ketika remaja berambut perak itu mennyentuhnya..

Semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Obito.."

Suara samar memanggil. Suara yang begitu halus dan lembut. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang dulu sering menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur.

"Obito."

Suara itu memanggil lagi. Namun Obito tidak ingin bangun. Ibunya sudah meninggal jadi suara itu bukan milik ibunya. Ia takut ketika ia membuka mata, mimpi buruk itu —dan semua darah dan mayat dan kebencian, dendam, _semuanya_ —akan kembali menghantuinya, lagi.

"Obito!"

Sebuah teriakan. Dan Obito sontak membuka mata.

Di hadapannya, persis di depan wajahnya, terdapat Rin. Dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Obito menggaruk kedua matanya. Aneh. Rin seharusnya sudah mati. Ia sudah mati. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia berada di sana, di hadapannya, hidup, tanpa darah, luka, tatapan kosong dan lubang besar itu—

 _Oh._

Kakashi membawanya ke masa lalu. Dimana semuanya hidup. Hidup dan bernafas.

Dan semua dosa itu sirna. Hilang tak berbekas. Obito mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang semuanya.

 _Semuanya._

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Hanya.. mimpi buruk."

"Kau yakin? Kau berteriak dalam mimpimu. Kalau kau mau membicarakannya.."

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Dan Obito memberikan senyuman bodohnya seperti biasa. Karena ia Uchiha Obito, bukan Tobi ataupun Uchiha Madara. Dan Uchiha Obito selalu melindungi teman-temannya.

"Baiklah.." Rin beranjak pergi, ekspresi cemas masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Obito tidak ingin dia pergi namun ia tidak dapat membuka mulutnya untuk menyuruh gadis itu tinggal.

Dari sudut matanya, Obito melihat Kakashi berjalan ke arahnya. Satu mata onyx menatapnya tanpa emosi. Remaja bermasker itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun pertanyaan tanpa suara menggantung di udara. Menggema di telinga Obito terus-menerus dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menjawab.

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

Obito mengangguk. Karena Kakashi bertanya tanpa suara dan Obito berpikir ia harus menjawabnya tanpa suara juga. Sungguh, terkadang itu membuatnya kesal. Kakashi bisa bicara kan? Apa susahnya mengucapkan beberapa kata?

Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Obito (Oh bagus. Sekarang pikirannya terhubung dengan Bakakashi. Benar. Benar. Bagus) Kakashi bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara.

"Kau yakin?"

Obito mengangguk lagi. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Kau juga mengalami mimpi buruk kan?"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti—"

"Aku melihatmu."

Kakashi terdiam. Namun Obito tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kakashi, karena itu ia tidak akan melepaskan bocah bermasker itu begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Obito lagi.

"... Tidak ada." jawabnya tanpa emosi.

Kakashi diam sejenak. Mata onyx nya yang tidak tertutup headband menatap Obito yang terduduk di tanah dalam-dalam. Mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu pada dirinya yang tidak Obito ketahui.

"Tidak ada." ulang Kakashi lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa (dan tidak membiarkan Obito berkata apa-apa) ia pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bergoggle itu yang terlihat bingung.

.

.

.

"Mulai dari sini, kita berpencar dua arah. Kalian berjuanglah."

Minato memperhatikan ketiga muridnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak tadi pagi, Obito dan Kakashi bertingkah aneh. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau keributan sama sekali. Walaupun Minato merasa senang akan hal itu, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kedua murid laki-lakinya itu.

Namun, Minato mendorong firasat itu jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Ia berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ia berharap setelah misi ini, ia dapat melihat ketiga muridnya kembali. Hidup. Bukan melalui foto yang ditaruh di depan makam.

Setelah saling bertukar ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dan 'semoga berhasil', mereka berempat berpisah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Minato merasa berat untuk mengambil langkah meninggalkan ketiga muridnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dari sensei, Obito, Kakashi, dan Rin langsung berlari menuju tempat tujuan mereka : Jembatan Kannabi. Kakashi berjalan di depan sebagai pemimpin, Rin di tengah, dan Obito berjaga di bagian belakang.

Dari awal perjalanan mereka tanpa Minato-sensei, Rin dapat merasakan tekanan di udara semakin dingin. Aneh, padahal matahari masih bersinar terang di atas mereka. Tengah hari. Namun udara semakin dingin dan dingin seiring langkah yang mereka ambil.

Sensasi yang aneh. Namun Rin sudah familiar dengan hal itu. Ia sering merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Sensasi dimana seseorang merasa tertekan. Sensasi dimana seseorang merasakan disekelilingnya terdapat begitu banyak ancaman. Sensasi yang dimiliki seorang shinobi untuk bertahan hidup.

Aura membunuh.

Rin sering merasakannya. Ketika Obito atau Kakashi atau dirinya terluka, Minato-sensei sering mengeluarkan aura seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya Minato-sensei akan menyelamatkan mereka dan membunuh semua musuh.

Namun aura ini berbeda. Lebih dingin dan kejam. Terdiri dari begitu banyak kebencian dan dendam. Aura membunuh yang melebihi milik Minato-sensei.

Dan aura itu berasal dari kedua teman satu teamnya, Obito dan Kakashi. Walaupun Rin tahu bahwa aura itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, tetap saja ia merasa sedikit merinding.

Obito dan Kakashi tak pernah mengeluarkan aura seperti ini. Rin merasa khawatir pada mereka berdua, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan rasa khawatir itu dan fokus ke dalam misi.

Mereka bertiga berlari dalam diam. Hanya suara daun yang bergesekan dan kicauan burung yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Sampai saat ini mereka belum bertemu dengan musuh, yang membuat Rin bernafas lega. Namun tanpa sepengatahuannya, pertempuran sengit akan menghampiri mereka. Sebentar lagi.

Saat itu, ketika Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi sedang berjalan di atas sebuah danau **(A/N : Danau apa rawa ya? Author bingung)** yang dikelilingi pohon bambu, musuh mulai menyerang.

Beberapa bambu dilempar ke arah mereka. Rin mengangkat kunainya, bersiap-siap untuk menangkis bambu-bambu itu. Namun Obito lebih cepat. Ia melakukan Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu, dan serangan pembuka itu berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Seseorang dengan dua pedang terselip di tangan melompat dari balik semak di hadapan mereka. Kakashi langsung menarik tanto nya dan beradu pedang dengan Iwa nin itu di udara.

Berbeda dari masa lalu sebelumnya, Obito tidak hanya diam melihat pertarungan Kakashi. Ia mengambil kunai dari kantung senjatanya dan berjaga di dekat Rin.

Berdasarkan pengalamannya sebelumnya, musuh akan muncul di belakang Rin dan menculiknya. Ia membiarkan bagian belakang Rin tak terjaga sehingga musuh akan muncul di tempat yang sama dan ia dapat langsung membunuhnya.

Sesuai dugaan, ketika sebuah chakra samar-samar muncul di belakang Rin, Obito langsung melompat dan menusuknya. Tepat di jantung. Shinobi Iwa yang dulu telah menculik Rin dan menghilangkan mata kiri Kakashi kini jatuh dan tewas seketika.

Obito tersenyum kecil melihat mayat shinobi Iwa yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam di dalam danau. Ia ingin menusuk mayat itu berkali-kali dan menyiksa nya sampai puas. Namun ia tidak bisa, Rin tepat di belakangnya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu di depan Rin.

Obito mengelap darah dari kunai nya dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Remaja bermasker itu masih dalam pertarungan sengit dengan musuhnya. Obito berpikir untuk membantu, namun pikirannya teralihkan ketika ia mendeteksi chakra besar menuju ke tempat mereka.

Kakashi juga sepertinya merasakannya. Karena itu ia mundur dari pertarungannya dan bergabung dengan Obito dan Rin. Tanto dan kunai siap di tangan. Ketiga shinobi Konoha itu berdiri dengan posisi punggung ke punggung sambil bersiap-siap menghadapi musuh yang akan datang.

Shinobi Iwa yang bertarung dengan Kakashi itu juga mundur untuk bergabung dengan bala bantuan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiga puluh shinobi Iwa mengepung ketiga shinobi Konoha itu.

Kakashi menelan ludah. Firasat buruk yang ia rasakan kemarin akhirnya datang. Masa lalu berubah terlalu jauh, dan kali ini ia tidak tahu ia dapat mencegahnya atau tidak.

Di sebelah Kakashi, Obito menatap semua musuh di hadapannya dengan panik.

30 shinobi Iwa yang dari seragamnya terlihat seperti Jounin. Paling lemah mungkin setara dengan Chunnin yang mau dipromosikan menjadi Jounin, atau Jounin yang masih baru dalam misi pertamanya. Seperti Kakashi.

Mungkin di masa depan, hal ini bukan sebuah masalah. Namun ini adalah masa lalu. Dimana Obito dan Kakashi tidak memiliki sharingan dan taijutsu mereka kacau karena tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh masa lalunya. Sebenarnya mudah untuk menyesuaikan, lagipula mereka adalah shinobi tingkat S. Mungkin lebih. Namun mereka tidak ada waktu. Satu jam setelah sampai di masa lalu dan mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah. Belum lagi tekanan batin yang mereka rasakan saat melihat orang yang mereka sayangi masih hidup.

Satu hal yang bisa mereka andalkan adalah pengetahuan tentang masa depan. Obito dan Kakashi tentu saja mengetahui ninjutsu efektif yang tidak diketahui oleh diri mereka dulu di masa lalu. Dan hal ini bisa menjadi senjata kejutan yang ampuh, jika saja kemampuan chakra mereka setara dengan pikiran mereka. Sayangnya tidak.

Dan genjutsu bukan sebuah pilihan.

Obito menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Jika taijutsu adalah pilihan terbaik mereka, apa boleh buat. Obito akan bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kakashi mengangkat tanto nya, bersiap untuk menerjang maju. Jurus andalannya, Chidori, ia alirkan ke dalam tanto nya, membuat senjata itu berpendar biru dengan bunyi ratusan burung bernyanyi. Ia menoleh ke arah Obito dari balik pundaknya.

"Alihkan perhatian."

Obito mengangguk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia membuat segel. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah bola api besar muncul di depan mereka.

 _Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

Jurus itu lumayan efektif. Beberapa dari shinobi Iwa tertangkap dalam bola api raksasa itu, terpanggang hidup-hidup. Namun yang lolos juga banyak. Dan persentase nya lebih besar daripada yang terpanggang dalam kobaran api.

Tapi tak masalah. Dari awal, tujuan mereka bukanlah itu.

Api menghasilkan asap. Dari balik asap itu, Kakashi menerjang maju. Tanto nya berayun cepat, menyerang beberapa shinobi yang lengah. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia habisi dari serangan pengalih perhatian itu. Mereka memulihkan kewaspadaannya dengan cepat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Kakashi menemukan dirinya beradu pedang dengan beberapa musuh.

Pertempuran memecah. Ketiga remaja Konoha itu kini sedang bergulat dengan beberapa shinobi sekaligus. Obito bertarung di dekat Rin, mengawasi gadis itu dari sudut matanya sambil menyerang musuh. Sementara Kakashi terbang dari pohon ke pohon dengan tanto berlapis chidori tergenggam erat di tangan. Sesekali ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Obito dan Rin, mengecek kondisi mereka berdua.

Sejauh ini keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Suara senjata beradu dan berdentang, kicauan ratusan burung, teriakan dan gerutuhan para musuh, dan sejauh yang Kakashi lihat darah yang berceceran di tanah bukan berasal dari teamnya.

Sudah ada beberapa tubuh jatuh tak bernyawa di tanah. Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin masih berdiri, walaupun bermandi keringat. Tapi setidaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka.

Dan mungkin, Kakashi berpikir, mereka bisa keluar dari neraka ini tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Atau paling tidak, _hidup._ Mungkin.

Namun kenyataan itu pahit. Sedetik ketika harapan itu muncul, sedetik kemudian harapan itu musnah.

Sebuah teriakan familiar memanggil namanya. Suara nyaring yang sedikit melengking. Kakashi langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kakashi! Obito!"

Dan suara itu lenyap seiring tubuh Rin yang dibawa pergi musuh.

.

.

.

 **(A/N : Karena author tidak tahu namanya, kita sebut saja shinobi Iwa yang menculik Rin dengan nama 'Takeo')**

Takeo menatap ketiga ninja Konoha di hadapannya dengan penasaran. Walaupun mereka bertiga masih remaja, tidak lebih dari 13 tahun, mereka kuat. Beberapa dari rekannya sudah tak bernyawa di tanah sedangkan para shinobi Konoha itu belum menyeka darah sedikitpun. Walaupun mereka bertiga terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Takeo tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin bermain dengan mereka lebih lama lagi. Namun ini perang, yang berarti ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Dan salah satu dari bocah remaja di hadapannya adalah kunci ntuk memenangkan perang.

Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dari kemampuan mereka bertiga, dapat ia simpulkan bahwa dua remaja laki-laki itu kuat. Yang terlemah adalah yang perempuan. Karena kedua anak laki-laki itu seperti mengawasi anggota team perempuan mereka, kemungkinan besar gadis itu adalah serang ninja medis.

Senyum di wajah Takeo semakin lebar. _Bonus._

Ia memberi tahu rencananya ke rekannya, yang langsung mengangguk setuju. Takeo turun dari pohon dan langsung membuat segel.

"Doton : Doryuheki!"

Dinding yang terbuat dari batu langsung muncul di dekat Obito dan Rin. Memisahkan mereka berdua. Obito langsung berlari ke arah Rin, mencari cara untuk menghancurkan tembok batu di hadapannya. Memberi waktu bagi Takeo untuk pergi ke tempat calon korbannya.

Begitu ia muncul di depan Rin, gadis itu langsung mengangkat senjatanya. Takeo hanya tersenyum, berjalan perlahan mendekati Rin. Menikmati setiap detik rasa takut yang dipancarkan gadis itu.

Menyadari akan bahaya yang mendekat, Rin berteriak. "Kakashi! Obito!"

Senyum yang berada di wajah Takeo seketika sirna. Pria paruh baya menatap Rin dengan kesal dan mengutuk dalam hati.

 _Sial._

Ia dapat mendengar anak laki-laki berambut hitam berteriak dari balik tembok, "Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!" dan suara ratusan burung berkicau bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

 _Aku tak punya banyak waktu._

Dengan cepat, Takeo muncul di belakang Rin dan memukul leher belakang gadis itu, membuatnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Ia menggendong gadis itu, dan melompat ke atas pohon.

Tembok batunya buatannya telah hancur, menunjukkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan tajam, penuh kebencian.

"Lepaskan dia." Suaranya rendah, penuh ancaman. Takeo hanya tersenyum, meledek.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa."

Obito menggeram, lalu menerjang maju ke arahnya.

Suara 'cirp cirp' tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Kakashi berdiri di sana, tanto terangkat dan matanya menatap Takeo dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Dengan cepat ia ayunkan senjatanya, tepat menuju dada kiri Takeo.

Bersamaan dengan Obito yang melompat dengan kunai ke arahnya. Senyum Takeo semakin melebar.

Sebelum dua serangan itu berhasil mengenainya, kedua rekannya tiba-tiba muncul di depan dua shinobi Konoha itu lalu menendang mereka berdua ke belakang. Obito dan Kakashi terpental beberapa meter.

Takeo dengan santai melambai ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku akan membawa gadis ini. Tenang saja, kalian akan menemuinya sebentar lagi," Ia tertawa. "di neraka, tentu saja."

"Sialan!" teriak Obito. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Obito langsung membuat segel. Bola api raksasa seketika muncul menuju Takeo dan kedua rekannya. Yang melompat menghindar dengan mudah.

Bersamaan dengan bola api Obito, Kakashi langsung melempar kunai ke arah Takeo. Bukan kunai biasa, melainkan kunai yang diberikan Minato-sensei. Sesuai dugaan, Takeo menghindar lagi dengan mudah.

Kunai itu melesat menancap pohon. Gagal mengenai targetnya. Namun, itu bukanlah tujuan Kakashi yang sebenarnya.

Kakashi memerlukan Minato-sensei. Ia memerlukan Minato. Karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan Obito dan Rin dari misi ini. Itu mustahil, dan ia tidak ingin mencoba. Ia tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawa Obito dan Rin, _lagi._ Ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Karena Copy Ninja no Kakashi tidak akan menelantarkan kedua temannya. Ia akan melindungi teman-temannya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Namun ia bukan Copy Ninja no Kakashi lagi. Memang, ia tidak akan menelantarkan teman-temannya. Hal itu takkan pernah berubah. Namun saat ini, ia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

Dan ia berharap, Minato-sensei dapat mengeluarkan mereka dari neraka ini, hidup. Selamat tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

Kakashi menunggu beberapa saat. Menunggu kehadiran Minato-sensei, penyelamat mereka. Menunggu dan terus menunggu, namun jounin pirang itu tak kunjung datang.

Minato-sensei tidak datang.

Harapan seketika pupus dari tubuh Kakashi. Minato-sensei tidak muncul. Takkan pernah muncul.

Obito yang mengetahui maksud tujuan Kakashi sebenarnya, hanya bisa panik. Ia menatap kunai yang tertancap di pohon, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi, lalu menatap kunai itu lagi. Penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Apakah Minato-sensei mengabaikan mereka?

Apakah Minato-sensei membiarkan mereka mati?

Obito mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Minato-sensei tidak datang saat ia tertimpa batu. Minato-sensei tidak datang saat Rin tertusuk Chidori. Dan Minato-sensei tidak datang dan takkan pernah datang ketika mereka berputus asa dan membutuhkan bantuannya, sekarang. Saat ini.

Minato-sensei tidak pernah datang ketika mereka membutuhkannya.

Takkan pernah.

Obito menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin, Minato-sensei lah yang patut disalahkan atas kematian Rin. Ya, itu salahnya. Bukan salah Kakashi. Semua ini _**salahnya.**_

Dan Minato-sensei berani menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Berteriak bahwa semua ini salah Obito. Padahal kenyataannya ini semua salahnya. Sudah pasti salahnya.

Oh, betapa ia membenci Minato-sensei.

Ia benar-benar ingin menendang bokong si rambut pirang itu sekarang.

Obito menutup kedua matanya. Semua amarah dan dendam dan kebencian dalam dirinya meluap ke permukaan. Menunggu untuk dibebaskan. Sebentar lagi..

"Bunuh mereka." Obito mendengar Takeo berbicara. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang pergi menjauh. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Ia dapat mendengar puluhan kunai dan shuriken melesat ke arahnya. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Kakashi. Beriringan dengan suara ratusan burung berkicau. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Minato-sensei tidak mempedulikan mereka. Dan Obito takkan mempedulikannya. Ia _membencinya._

Ia dapat mendengar —benar-benar jelas — suara gerakan Kakashi dihadapannya. Menangkis puluhan, bahkan ratusan shuriken dan kunai yang terlempar ke arahnya. Suara besi tajam menggores kulit. Ia dapat mendengar samar, suara rintihan Kakashi yang menahan rasa sakit.

Kakashi dan Rin dalam bahaya. Mereka bertiga dalam bahaya. Dan Minato-sensei tak pernah datang.

Jika Minato-sensei tidak ingin melindungi mereka lagi, dengan senang hati Obito akan menggantikan posisinya.

Karena Uchiha Obito selalu melindungi teman-temannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan Uchiha Obito yang sekarang membenci Minato-sensei.

.

.

.

 _"Sharingan!"_

* * *

 **A/N : Maafkan author atas update yang lama. Author sebenarnya udah bikin chapter 4 nya sebanyak 3 kali. Masing-masing siap di post. Tapi pas baca ulang, author gak puas. Jadi author hapus semuanya lalu tulis ulang lagi. Dan saat udah selesai, google chrome di laptop author tiba-tiba shut down sendiri (author nulis cerita di chrome). Terus lupa author save lagi. Pas di restore, kerjaan author ilang semua! Bersih! Author stress selama 1 minggu TT-TT.**

 **Eh eh, kira-kira plotnya kecepetan gak? Author nulisnya buru-buru. Lagian author mau mudik beberapa jam lagi dan di kampung gak ada wi-fi. Kalo nunggu setelah lebaran, kelamaan. Nanti Minna-san pada ribut lagi, hehe :D**

 **Errr.. terimah kasih atas review, fav, dan follownya. Author benar-benar merasa terharu..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : ObiKaka (non-yaoi), Team Minato, Time Travel Fic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi memperhatikan gerakan Obito yang melesat dari pohon ke pohon. Kunai di tangan, goggle yang terangkat, gerakan yang lincah dan nafsu membunuh yang mendalam, Kakashi dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Obito sudah membangkitkan sharingan nya.

Dan uh.. ini hanya penglihatannya saja atau tubuh Obito menembus serangan musuh?

Baiklah, sepertinya remaja berambut hitam itu juga membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan nya, disaat yang bersamaan. Tentu membangkitkan sharingan adalah hal yang sulit, walaupun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun Kakashi tak pernah menyangka bahwa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan akan lebih mudah.

Kakashi takkan protes, tentu saja. Ini seperti melempar batu kena dua burung. Atau apapun yang terdengar seperti itu.

Melihat gerakan lincah Obito yang mengayunkan kunainya, memotong dan mengiris tubuh-tubuh lawan— dan mematahkan dan merobek tangan kaki mereka bagaikan mematahkan sebuah ranting, memotong kepala mereka lalu melemparnya sejauh 200 mil, memaku tubuh mereka satu persatu ke batang pohon seperti boneka, dan tunggu.. dia tidak merobek jantung mereka dengan _tangan kosong_ kan?— membuat Kakashi ingin mengambil sofa empuknya di rumah dan duduk menonton 'pertunjukan' di hadapannya dengan semangkuk pop corn. Ah, tapi ia tidak bisa. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan luka sialan di bahu kanannya, Kakashi yakin ia sudah duduk dengan santai bersama semangkuk pop corn di tangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong pop corn, Kakashi belum pernah mencobanya. Mungkin ia harus membelinya saat kembali dari misi nanti? Obito juga sepertinya belum pernah merasakannya. Hei, missing nin tingkat S macam apa yang mau meluangkan waktu membeli pop corn? Apalagi kalo missing nin itu mau merencanakan hal hebat —mungkin bisa dibilang gila — seperti perang dunia ke empat.

Kalau Rin.. Mungkin ia sudah mencobanya. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga Kakashi juga harus membelikannya. Tunggu dulu.. Kenapa ia memikirkan pop corn di saat seperti ini?

Rin dibawa pergi shinobi Iwa, Obito bertindak gila di hadapannya. Heh, waktu yang benar-benar _cocok_ untuk memikirkan semangkuk pop corn..

Baiklah, stop dengan semua pop corn itu.

Kakashi menggigit jempolnya, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari ibu jarinya itu. Dengan beberapa segel dan gerakan tangan, ia menghentakkan telapak tagannya ke tanah dan sebuah kepulan asap seketika muncul di hadapannya. Seekor anjing kecil dengan muka yang tak kalah malas dengan pemiliknya muncul dibalik kepulan asap bersama ke 7 ninken lainnya.

"Yo, bocah nakal. Kau terlihat sedikit muda sekarang. Aku mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan darimu, nak. Dan— Hei! Apa itu Obito? Sungguh Kakashi, kau benar-benar—"

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya sebelum anjing kecil itu dapat mengomel lebih lanjut. Gestur kecil yang menyuruh anjing pug itu untuk berhenti bicara dan _langsung melaksanakan tugasnya atau akan ada makanan kucing selama seminggu penuh._ Pakkun menelan ludah dan cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar, bocah."

Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan malas seakan-akan tak peduli sama sekali. Ia mengambil medic kit pemberian Rin dari tasnya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Pakkun untuk diendus.

"Pisahkan bau Rin dengan yang lain. Selamatkan ia kalau mungkin. Kalau tidak, cukup patroli di dekat gua dan pastikan kalo si brengsek itu tidak macam-macam dengannya."

Kakashi mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang mendalam begitu mengingat wajah Takeo. Ke delapan ninken di hadapannya sontak merinding dan mengambil satu langkah mundur ketakutan.

"Selamatkan Rin." Kakashi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau boleh menggigit selangkangan brengsek itu kalau mau."

Pakkun mengernyit begitu mendengar lelucon garing Kakashi. Memang, menggigit selangkangan pria dan melihat reaksi mereka benar-benar.. lucu. Tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa Pakkun tidak tahu rasanya digigit. Bisa dibilang, itu benar-benar.. bukan pengalaman yang bagus. Jika si 'brengsek' yang disebutkan Kakashi berhasil membuat majikannya seperti ini.. Hm.. Pakkun tidak tahu bagaimana nasib masa depan lelaki itu.

Pakkun segera mengangguk, dan ke delapan ninken itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pertarungan di hadapannya. Sebagai teman yang baik, mungkin ia harus menghentikan Obito. Remaja Uchiha itu sudah seperti monster sekarang. Membunuh semua shinobi bagaikan menginjak agar-agar, bermandi dalam lautan darah bercampur mayat dan bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Bukannya Kakashi tidak menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya atau apa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan darah. Dan mayat. Dan shinobi Iwa. Gabungkan ketiganya dan Kakashi mendapatkan menu makan siangnya setiap hari.

Seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Kakashi menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sabar untuk mencoba semangkuk pop corn. Ia benci shinobi Iwa, dan pertumpahan darah di hadapannya merupakan sebuah film yang hebat.

Namun, Kakashi mencemaskan Obito. Ia benar-benar seperti monster sekarang (oh tunggu, dari dulu ia sudah menjadi monster. Jangan lupakan perang dunia ke empat), dan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kewarasannya (ah tidak, ia _sudah_ kehilangan kewarasannya).

Melihat Obito yang sekarang mengingatkan Kakashi akan hari-hari suramnya ketika berada di Anbu. Tentang seorang remaja berambut perak berlumuran darah yang tidak berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya, mengiris ribuan tubuh bernyawa maupun tak bernyawa sampai hancur menjadi abu. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa haus darahnya yang takkan pernah hilang. Seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa bersurai putih. Malaikat putih bersayap yang berubah menjadi iblis hitam bertaring hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Jika teman-temannya tidak segera mengeluarkannya dari Anbu, Kakashi yakin ia pasti akan menjadi gila.

Jika ia tidak bertemu team 7, mungkin ia sudah berada dalam rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Dan mungkin jika ia tidak menghentikan Obito, remaja berumur _30 tahun_ itu akan lepas kendali. Mungkin, Kakashi juga akan bergabung dengan tumpukan mayat di atas tanah dalam hitungan detik. Lagipula, ia tahu pasti kalau Obito itu sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Dan Kakashi harus menghentikannya sebelum emosinya mengendalikan dirinya.

Err.. Namun sepertinya luka di bahunya membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Kakashi yakin bahwa ia akan bergabung dengan tumpukan mayat itu _sekarang_ jika darah yang mengucur dari bahu kirinya tidak berhenti.

Ah, ia sama sekali tidak berniat bergabung dengan tumpukan mayat itu.

Jalan buntu ya? Tapi sepertinya 'beberapa detik' lebih baik daripada 'sekarang'. Mungkin ia harus mengobati luka nya dulu. Setidaknya menghentikan darahnya.

Eh? Apakah ia mencari-cari alasan? Jujur, pertempuran di hadapannya benar-benar menarik. Membunuh shinobi Iwa adalah hobi nomor satu nya dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan buku Icha-Icha. Menonton pembantaian shinobi Iwa juga tidak kalah menarik. Kakashi ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, sepertinya Obito masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mungkin ia harus mengobati luka nya sambil menonton?

Ide bagus.

Kakashi duduk di tanah menonton 'pertunjukan' di hadapannya sambil membuka perlengkapan medic kit yang di berikan Rin. Tangannya mengambil beberapa perban untuk mengobati sayatan di bahu nya. Walaupun terlihat santai, Kakashi tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Seorang shinobi tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Pengalaman hidup berguna yang ia dapat dari karir nya sebagai shinobi yang hidup dalam 2 perang.

Mungkin 3. Karena ini yang kedua kalinya ia mengikuti perang dunia ketiga.

Satu mata onyx Kakashi terfokus menuju Obito, memperhatikan remaja bergoggle itu lekat-lekat. Otaknya bersiap-siap mengirimkan sinyal ke tubuhnya untuk segera turun tangan dan bergabung dalam pertempuran jika situasi memang diperlukan. Seperti Obito yang kehilangan kendali dan mengeluarkan susano'o dan ametarasu sekaligus (oh wow, sedikit brutal dari seseorang yang baru membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan nya. Tunggu.. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai situasi yang 'diperlukan'. Ah, sudahlah..) atau mungkin Obito yang mulai lelah dan terluka serta dikeroyok beberapa shinobi Iwa secara langsung.

Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong soal luka.. Sayatan diagonal di punggung nya sepertinya terlihat agak dalam.

Dan ah, darah yang di kepalanya itu.. bukan miliknya kan?

Kakashi menghela nafas. Berapa lama ia duduk? 3 detik? 5 detik? Yah, setidaknya ia berhasil menghentikan darah yang mengucur dari luka nya.

Oh seandainya ia mempunyai kamera. Wajah panik Obito benar-benar.. tak ternilai.

Shinobi Iwa yang tersisa di hadapan Obito kini menyeringai seperti ikan piranha yang menemukan mangsanya. Kakashi menyadari bahwa kedua mata Obito kini berubah kembali menjadi 3 tamoe biasa dengan tambahan darah yang mengucur dari mata kanan.

Obito terlalu bergantung dengan mangekyou nya. Memang, memiliki kekuatan menghilang seperti hantu benar-benar menakjubkan, tapi ini adalah masa lalu. Yang berarti, semua hal bisa berubah.

Dan mungkin Obito benar-benar akan menjadi hantu sekarang jika tebasan pedang itu berhasil mengenainya. Kakashi sedikit merasa lega atas reflek yang dimiliki Obito.

Kakashi melakukan perhitungan cepat atas shinobi Iwa yang mengepung Obito. Sudah tidak banyak dibanding jumlah mereka sebelumnya, namun semuanya setingkat jounin. _Tidak bagus._ Dan Obito terlihat benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. _Benar-benar tidak bagus._

Baiklah, saatnya turun tangan. Namun, menggunakan apa?

Taijutsu? Tidak, Kakashi tidak akan sampai di tempat Obito tepat waktu.

Genjutsu? Lupakan itu.

Ninjutsu? Hmm.. Kakashi memang tidak dijuluki si Copy Ninja secara cuma-cuma. Tapi.. _Persetan dengan hal itu!_

Kakashi segera membuat beberapa segel. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia diabaikan dalam pertempuran, sebuah kesalahan fatal tentu saja karena ia bukanlah shinobi terluka yang tak berdaya. Sedikit menyinggungnya, namun ia takkan protes. Sementara semua perhatian terfokus pada Obito, Kakashi akan memanfaatkan elemen kejutan.

 _"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

Sebuah naga air raksasa muncul tiba-tiba dari danau kecil — atau rawa— di belakang Kakashi. Sontak, semua perhatian shinobi Iwa teralihkan pada naga air yang menjadi sebesar gunung itu. Mereka langsung bergerak menghindar, namun terlambat saat naga air itu langsung menghantam mereka dan menjatuhkan mereka semua ke tanah.

Dalam sepersekian detik naga air itu melesat menuju sekelompok shinobi Iwa itu, Kakashi berhasil membuat bunshin dan menarik Obito ke dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi sebelum remaja Uchiha itu ikut terhantam.

Semua shinobi Iwa terpental ke tanah. Sebelum mereka dapat bangkit dan mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung, dua buah naga air raksasa kembali muncul dan menghantam mereka kembali ke tanah. Membuat mereka semua tergenang dalam genangan air setinggi mata kaki. Terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, namun tak cukup lelah untuk jatuh pingsan.

Tubuh asli Kakashi berdiri di atas genangan air di hadapan mereka. Satu matanya membentuk sebuah huruf U terbalik, sebuah senyum ramah yang sering ia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Namun di depan musuh, senyuman itu seperti senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tanpa ampun sekaligus.

Semua shinobi yang tergenang dalam air itu sontak merinding, merasakan bagaimana tangan kematian bergerak menuju mereka. Meraih jiwa mereka perlahan-lahan dari titik yang paling dalam.

Dan mimpi buruk mereka terkabul. Karena sambil tersenyum, remaja dengan headband Konoha di hadapan mereka itu membuat segel.

 ** _Ox - Rabbit - Monkey_**

 _"Raikiri!"_

Suara ratusan burung berkicau muncul secara tiba-tiba, memekakkan telinga. Semakin besar dan besar seiring dengan cahaya biru dan aliran petir yang terbentuk di sekeliling Kakashi. Ia mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan betapa biru aliran listrik yang berada di tangannya. Betapa mematikan jurus itu begitu mengenai tubuh manusia. Menembusnya bagaikan agar-agar.

Para shinobi Iwa menelan ludah. Keringat dingin terbentuk di pelipis mereka, mengalir menuruni tulang punggung mereka. Sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum, berdiri disana dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menikmati setiap detik ketakutan yang mereka pancarkan.

Karena remaja berambut perak dihadapan mereka bukanlah shinobi biasa.

Karena mereka tahu bahwa nafsu membunuh yang dipancarkan bocah itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

Karena mereka tahu —benar-benar yakin — bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa di depan mereka akan menyiksa mereka dengan cara terkeji yang belum pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya seandainya ia memiliki banyak waktu.

Mereka tahu itu. Karena mereka menghadapi dua monster cilik dalam satu hari.

Mereka memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada seekor anjing hitam dan mengabaikan kucing putih terluka yang terletak di kaki mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kucing kecil itu ternyata seekor werewolf.

Eh? Apa hubungannya kucing dengan werewolf? Sudahlah, mereka juga sebentar lagi akan mati. Jangan salahkan mereka.

Setelah memperhatikan ekspresi shinobi Iwa itu satu persatu, Kakashi merasa puas. _Saatnya pembantaian._

Dengan cepat ia menghentakkan tangannya atas genangan air, membuat tegangan listrik sebesar 1000 volt merambat menuju para shinobi Iwa yang diam membeku di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh bernyawa di depan Kakashi berubah menjadi gosong bagaikan sosis terbakar. Sosis bakar dengan daging manusia.

Dan Kakashi masih tersenyum.

Di atas pohon, Obito bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang psikopat, Kakashi.."

Bunshin Kakashi hanya memutar kedua matanya. "Kau seharusnya melihat dirimu sendiri tadi. Kau seperti monster."

Obito mengabaikan perkataan bunshin itu. Pandangan masih terfokus pada tubuh asli Kakashi di bawah sana. Ia menelan ludah.

"Uh.. Dia masih tersenyum.."

Bunshin Kakashi menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Minato menatap ratusan musuh yang membentang di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah.

Salah satu rekannya dari Konoha mengatakan bahwa jumlah musuh sekitar 50 orang. Sedangkan mereka tinggal tersisa 5 orang. Kondisi yang benar-benar buruk. Jumlah dengan perbandingan 1 : 10, benar-benar jauh, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin untuk dikejar. Lagipula, Namikaze Minato tidak dijuluki The Yellow Flash secara cuma-cuma. Jika mereka tidak bisa bertarung menggunakan kuantitas, ia akan menggunakan kualitas.

Dan ah, ajaib sekali. Begitu ia turun ke medan perang, musuh tiba-tiba bertambah tiga kali lipat.

Minato menggigit bibirnya. Iwa memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran pada Konoha sekarang. Ia memerlukan bala bantuan. Yellow Flash atau bukan, hanya dia seorang takkan cukup.

Konoha lebih mementingkan kualitas dari pada kuantitas. Dibandingkan Iwa, jumlah mereka kalah jauh. Benar-benar jauh. Satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Konoha untuk memenangkan perang adalah menggunakan intelegensi. Karena itu diperlukan team kecil handal untuk menyusup ke wilayah musuh dan menghancurkan jembatan tempat suplai barang mereka berasal. Dan kebetulan sekali, team kecil handal itu adalah teamnya sendiri.

Minato takkan mengakui bahwa teamnya benar-benar handal. Jika hal itu dapat mencegah mereka menjauh dari medan perang, ia takkan pernah mengakuinya.

Kunai-kunai spesial milik Minato berterbangan di udara. Dengan cepat, pemuda blonde itu berteleportasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengayunkan kunai nya untuk membunuh musuh.

Dan saat ia hendak menusukkan senjata nya ke dada shinobi Iwa dari belakang, Minato membeku.

Ada tarikan kecil pada sistem chakra nya. Tarikan kecil yang mengingatkannya akan seorang anak kecil yang menarik kaus bajunya berulang-ulang. Lalu menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di belakang tubuhnya dengan takut.

 _Sebuah permintaan tolong._

Beberapa detik yang terbuang akibat momen-momen beku Minato membuat Shinobi Iwa yang hendak ditusuknya menyadari keberadaannya. Ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang hendak menusuk Minato, yang berhasil menghindar pada detik-detik terakhir.

Tarikan itu masih ia rasakan. Sinyal chakra yang menandakan bahwa ada yang menggunakan kunai spesial nya.

Dan Minato berharap dengan seluruh hidupnya bahwa itu bukan Kakashi. Remaja berambut perak itu lebih memilih tanto nya daripada kunai spesialnya. Dan Minato tidak memberi tahunya apa-apa mengenai kunai itu. Jika bocah itu memilih untuk menggunakan kunai nya, itu berarti keadaan darurat.

Minato menunduk menghindari lemparan shuriken yang menuju ke arahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, kaki nya bergerak ke belakang dan tendangannya tepat mengenai dagu shinobi yang menyelinap ke belakangnya.

Minato merasa panik. Ia ingin langsung berteleportasi ke tempat murid-muridnya. Memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. _Hidup._ Tak terluka.

Karena ia tidak ingin mengunjungi pemakaman salah satu dari ketiga muridnya selepas misi nanti. Atau mungkin, ketiga-tiganya. Lucu sekali, karena bayangan tiga buah peti mati dengan ukuran yang sangat cocok dengan Obito, Kakashi, dan Rin kini tergambar jelas di otaknya. Begitu jelas sampai-sampai ia mengira kalau itu benar-benar nyata.

Ia ingin pergi ke tempat murid-muridnya _sekarang._ Namun ia tidak bisa. Medan perang membutuhkannya. Rekan-rekannya membutuhkannya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa 5 orang shinobi Konoha itu akan mati jika Minato memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat murid-muridnya.

Jalan buntu. Minato terjebak. 3 orang murid dengan tingkat 2 chunnin dan 1 jounin, atau 5 orang shinobi dengan tingkat jounin?

Bagi seorang shinobi, jawabannya begitu jelas. Jernih, sejernih air sungai di pagi hari. Dingin, sedingin es.

Bagi seorang guru, jawabannya sudah terlihat. Berkilau, seperti senyuman lebar Obito. Hangat, sehangat tawa kecil Rin. Putih, seputih rambut Kakashi di bawah cahaya bulan.

Dan Minato adalah jembatan penghubung kedua nya. Shinobi sekaligus seorang guru. Rekan sekaligus murid. Tugas sekaligus hati.

Minato tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

Apakah ini yang dirasakan Hatake Sakumo, The White Fang?

Minato tahu bahwa keselamatan rekan lebih penting daripada misi. Sakumo melakukan hal yang benar. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di tempat Sakumo.

Namun memilih antara rekan dan murid? Keduanya dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'rekan'.

 _'Kakashi yatim piatu. Obito hanya memiliki neneknya. Yang tersisa hanyalah Rin. Jika mereka dikorbankan, takkan ada terlalu banyak orang yang menangisi mereka.'_

 _'Mereka bertiga muridmu. Mereka memberikan nyawanya dengan sukarela kepadamu. Kau mau membuangnya begitu saja?'_

 _'Lima orang shinobi itu sudah berkeluarga. Ada yang sudah mempunyai anak. Mereka ditunggu keluarganya di rumah. Jika mereka tewas, bisa kau bayangkan kepedihan keluarga mereka? Anak yang menangis menunggu kepulangan ayah yang tak kunjung pulang? Bisa kau bayangkan?'_

 _'Tiga orang bocah itu mau mengorbankan nyawa mereka padamu, kau tahu? Kau mungkin dijuluki Yellow Flash, semua orang akan merindukanmu jika kau mati. Namun, tak berapa lama kau pasti akan dilupakan. Dan satu-satunya yang mau mengunjungi makammu hanya tiga bocah itu.'_

 _'5 orang lebih berharga daripada 3. Ini perang. Kau harus memilih korban terkecil.'_

 _'Mereka keluargamu, kau tahu? Mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai sebuah keluarga."_

 _'Jangan biarkan perasaan menganggumu. Mereka hanya 2 chunnin dan 1 jounin rendahan yang bisa digantikan.'_

 _'Mereka keluargamu..'_

 _'Abaikan mereka.'_

 _'Mereka membutuhkanmu.'_

"Namikaze-san!"

Minato bergerak tepat waktu untuk menghindari tusukan duri yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawahnya.

 _Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Ini medan perang!_

"Izuki-san, lempar kunai-kunai ku lagi!"

Pria berumur 30 tahun itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia dan keempat rekannya melemparkan kunai-kunai spesial Minato ke udara, dalam jarak yang besar. Kunai-kunai itu menancap di tanah dan Minato melanjutkan dansa teleportasi nya lagi.

Teleportasi, tusuk, teleportasi, tebas. Begitulah seterusnya, namun musuh di hadapannya semakin lama semakin banyak.

Minato menggenggam kunai nya dengan erat, frustasi. Ia harap, keputusan yang ia buat saat ini, _detik ini,_ takkan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari.

 _Obito, Kakashi, Rin.._ pikir Minato. Gambaran ketiga muridnya itu muncul di kepalanya. Ia dapat mendengar mereka bertiga di udara. Tawa kecil Rin, teriakan lantang Obito, dan suara kecil menggerutu Kakashi.

Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan wajah mereka. Rin yang tersenyum, Obito yang menyengir, dan Kakashi dengan wajah kalem nya seperti biasa. Namun Minato tahu bahwa dibalik masker itu, senyum kecil bocah itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Minato menarik nafas dan berteleportasi kembali.

 _Maafkan aku.._

Dan Yellow Flash melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengambil kunai pemberian Minato yang menancap di pohon. Kunai itu menancap terlalu dalam, membuatnya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mencabutnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia melemparnya begitu keras saat itu.

 _"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

Di bawah pohon Kakashi melihat Obito dan bola api raksasa nya, membakar semua tubuh shinobi Iwa itu menjadi abu tanpa sisa. Menghapus jejak pertarungan mereka.

Remaja perak itu turun dari pohon dan mendarat tepat di sebelah Obito. Tatapan Obito bergerak menangkap kunai spesial Minato dalam genggaman Kakashi dan ia mendengus.

"Si brengsek itu tidak datang."

Kakashi melihat ke arah Obito, lalu kembali ke arah kunai yang berada di tangannya. Menyadari akan suasana hati Obito yang buruk, ia segera memasukkan kunai itu ke dalam kantung senjatanya. Bagaimanapun juga, itu hadiah dari Minato-sensei, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Obito menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

Walaupun Kakashi sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan pria blonde itu. Ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang setuju akan kalimat tak terucap Obito. _Minato-sensei mengabaikan kita._ Namun Kakashi membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia sudah bersama sensei lebih lama dari Obito, ia lebih mengenal Minato-sensei dari nya. Ia tahu bahwa Minato-sensei takkan menelantarkan mereka dengan mudah.

Yang berarti, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Masa lalu berubah lagi.

"Ayo selamatkan Rin." kata Obito tegas, dingin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Rin dibawa pergi.

"Obati lukamu, Obito"

Obito menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari akan cairan aneh yang menetes dari goggle nya yang terangkat. Ia menyentuh cairan itu. Darah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kepalanya berdarah.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul dari punggungnya. Obito melihat ke belakang, baru menyadari akan sayatan diagonal di punggungnya. Sayatan yang terlihat menjijikkan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya. Sontak wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Err.. Kamui nya tidak berhasil ya?"

Kakashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ini masa lalu Obito. Kapasitas chakra mu kecil, dan kau baru saja membangkitkan Sharingan. Dan Mangekyou Sharingan. Walaupun pikiranmu terbiasa menggunakan Kamui, tubuhmu belum. Yang akhirnya menyebabkan Kamui mu sedikit meleset dan tidak bekerja terlalu cepat."

Obito menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tidak merasa nyaman diceramahi oleh anak remaja yang lebih muda darinya. Dan lebih pendek darinya, bahkan di masa depan. Walaupun itu hanya beda 1 cm.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan Kamui terlalu sering. Chakra mu tidak mampu menanggungnya. Setidaknya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan dari pengamatanku tadi."

".. Oh."

Obito menunduk. Sedikit tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakan Kamui nya. Memang, ia tidak meragukan kemampuannya sama sekali. Ia sudah memiliki sharingan, dan taijutsu nya mulai membaik (ia mulai terbiasa dengan panjang tubuhnya). Gerakan reflek nya juga lumayan bagus, ia dapat menghindari serangan dengan cepat walaupun tidak memakai Kamui.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Menembus serangan lawan dan melihat reaksi mereka.. Itulah tujuan utamanya. Kelakuan Tobi di masa depan bukanlah sebuah lelucon, itu hanya sisi dari dirinya yang lain.

"Aku mulai membenci kembali ke masa lalu.." gumam Obito, masih terhanyut dalam kegalauan tanpa Kamuinya. Suaranya pelan, namun tak cukup pelan untuk menghindari indra pendengaran Kakashi. Remaja berambut perak itu tidak menjawab, melainkan melempar sebuah gulungan perban tepat ke kepala Obito, membangunkannya dari kegalauannya.

Aneh sekali. Saat bocah bergoggle itu berada dalam ancaman kematian karena kehilangan darah (lihatlah betapa banyak darah yang mengucur itu), ia masih sempat galau atas Kamuinya. Benar. Benar. Aneh. Kakashi berpikir bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan Obito.

Oh iya. Jembatan Kannabi. Obito mati. Itu alasannya.

"Sebelum kau galau karena Kamui mu, Obito. Kurekomendasikan hentikan cairan merah itu dulu."

Obito mengomel sendiri, sedikit kesal karena diatur-atur seperi anak kecil oleh Kakashi. Walaupun remaja bermasker itu ketuanya. Dia lebih tua, tahu! Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Namun tetap saja, ia mematuhi perintah Kakashi. Ia mulai membuka perban dan mengikatkannya di kepalanya, menghentikan cairan darah yang menetes itu. Ia adalah Uchiha Obito, dan Uchiha Obito tidak akan mematuhi perintah orang dengan mudah. Setidaknya sebelum ia mengeluarkan beberapa kata ejekan.

"Hai hai, _Okaa-san_."

Saat itu juga, Kakashi pastikan darah di kepala Obito _takkan pernah_ berhenti menetes.

* * *

 **Behind the scene**

 **Obito duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, Kakashi duduk membaca buku di sebelahnya. Terlihat, bocah bergoggle itu berkali-kali menguap dan mengusap mata nya. Bukan tanda bahwa ia mengantuk, namun tanda bahwa Uchiha Obito sedang merasa bosan.**

 **"Aku bosan."**

 **Kakashi membalik halaman bukunya.**

 **"Ne, Kakashi. Aku bosan."**

 **Kakashi membalik satu halaman lagi.**

 **"Ceritanya membosankan. Maksudku, yang kita pikirkan hanyalah masa lalu, masa depan, masa lalu, masa depan, dan begitu seterusnya. Apakah author kehabisan ide?"**

 **Satu halaman lagi. "Ah, aku yakin itu sebaliknya. Kau tahu kan dia gimana? Dia pasti sudah memiliki ratusan ide gila untuk kita."**

 **"Jika ratusan ide gila itu tentang masa lalu dan masa depan terus, aku akan berhenti."**

 **"Maa.. Tenang Obito. Dia bilang dia akan menulis scene yang kau sukai setelah Kannabi Arc ini berakhir. Dia juga mulai bosan, kau tahu."**

 **Obito mendengus. "Baru chapter 5 dan dia sudah bosan. Bagus. Kau punya snickers Kakashi?"**

 **"Dia tidak lapar. Dia bosan."**

 **"Sama saja."**

 **Kakashi membalik halaman lagi. Baru membaca satu kalimat, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbang ke kepalanya. Ia menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Obito.**

 **"Kenapa kita tidak menyurunya membuat extras saja?"**

 **Obito langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Extras?"**

 **Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Omake, bloopers.. semacam itulah."**

 **Obito terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman lebar yang membuat Kakashi berpikir apa mulutnya akan robek atau tidak. Bocah bergoggle itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju sekelompok orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.**

 **"IDE BAGUS KAKASHI!"**

 **Kakashi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.**

 **.**

 **Extras 1 (Chapter 2)**

 _ **"Jadi begini Rin, Obito mempunyai seekor burung yang benar-benar hebat. Dia bisa berdiri tegak kapan dan dimana saja. Dan dia benar-benar senang jika dielus."**_

 _ **"Benarkan sensei? Apakah dia lucu? Siapa namanya?"**_

 _ **"Oh tentu saja Rin. Dia benar-benar lucu *batuk* dan namanya adalah Pe-"**_

 **"OBITO!"**

 **Obito tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur, kepala di bawah. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat yang hangat.**

 **"Rin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

 **Rin tersenyum. "Sensei bilang aku boleh melihat _burungmu_ jika kau mengizinkannya. Jadi aku datang ke sini untuk meminta izin."**

 _ **Oh sial.**_ **Obito menelan ludah. _Gadis yang polos._ "Uh, Rin.. A-Aku.. B-Burung itu se-sebenarnya bukan seperti.. yang kau pikirkan. Jadi.."**

 **Rin menatapnya polos. Penuh harapan dan kegembiraan untuk melihat _burung_ nya. Sekali lagi Obito menelan ludah.**

 **"Err.." _Apa yang harus kubilang? 'Rin aku tak mengizinkanmu melihatnya' begitu? Yang benar saja! Dia pasti sedih!_**

 **"Siapa namanya, Obito?"**

 **Obito keringat dingin sekarang, "Eh, err.. Ah, n-namanya..** **—** **"**

 **"Aku tahu namanya Rin. Dia disebut pe** **—"**

 **"Kakashi! Kenapa kau disini?!"**

 **Kakashi melambaikan tangannya. "Yo, Obito! Aku lagi gak ada kerjaan. Kau tak keberatan kan?"**

 **"TENTU SAJA AKU KEBERATAN BAKA! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"**

 **Suara pintu terbuka. "Halo? Aku pelayan yang ingin memberi makan _burung_ Obito."**

 **"Sensei?!" Obito berteriak.**

 **Minato tersenyum. "Maaf, pintunya tidak terkunci. Jadi, mana _burungmu_ Obito?"**

 **Muka Obito memerah seperti tomat. "B-Burung?! A-Aku tidak punya burung! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!"**

 **"Aww, jadi kau tidak punya ya? Kasihan.. Tapi tenang Obito- _chan_! Aku bisa mengurusnya-dattebane!"**

 **"Kushina-san?!"**

 **Kushina memberikannya sebuah senyuman lebar penuh deretan gigi ke arah Obito sebagai salam pembuka. "Hai gaki! Tak keberatan kalau aku bergabung-ttebane?"**

 **"APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA LAKUKAN DISINI?! KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU!"**

 **"Obito.." Suara kecil dan pelan mengambil perhatian Obito. Rin menunduk, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya ia simpan dibalik badannya dan Obito menyadari, gadis kecil itu menggigit bibirnya.**

 **"Aku.. sangat ingin melihat burungmu."**

 _ **Glek.**_

 **Tiga buah tangan mendarat di atas pundak Obito. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kakashi, Minato, dan Kushina tersenyum dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.**

 **"Good luck!"**

 **Dan ketiga pengganggu itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu.**

 **"KAKASHIII! SENSEIII! KUSHINA-SAAAN!" teriak Obito sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.**

 **"Obito, kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"**

 **.**

 **"Aku mendengar teriakan disini.."**

 **"Yo, Author-san!" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dalam postur menyapa. "Bagaimana harimu? Chapter 6 sudah kelar kah? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"**

 **"Baik, belum, dan.. Aku hanya ingin mengecek extras nya. Kau yang menanganinya kan?"**

 **"Ah iya, itu aku. Maa.. Tenang saja Author-san, semuanya terkendali disini."**

 **"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong mana Obito?"**

 **Kakashi tersenyum. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu yang didepannya diletakkan tumpukan meja dan kursi yang menggunung, hampir menutupi pintu itu. Di atasnya, Minato dan Kushina duduk sambil mengobrol dengan riang.**

 **Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Disusul dengan suara anak perempuan.**

 **"Ermm.. Obito.. di dalam situ?"**

 **Kakashi tersenyum.**

 **"Dan Rin juga.. disana?"**

 **Minato dan Kakashi tersenyum. (Entah kenapa pria blonde itu tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Kakashi)**

 **"Lalu mereka sedang.."**

 **Kushina, Minato, dan Kakashi tersenyum. (Red Hot Habanero itu juga tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja)**

 **Author nyengir.**

 **"Kau tahu, Kakashi? Ku biarkan kau menangangi extras 2 chapter depan"**


End file.
